


Lies, Music, and Monsters Book 3

by KaiserinCheshire



Series: We're Demigods?! [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinCheshire/pseuds/KaiserinCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Music and Monsters<br/>5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover<br/>i dont own Percy Jackson, The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.<br/>i only own my ideas.<br/>thank you for reading.<br/>also some of the scenes are from the books.<br/>sorry if any characters seem OC.<br/>Cast List:<br/>One Direction as Themselves<br/>The Wanted as Themselves<br/>5SOS as Themselves<br/>Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne<br/>Giselle Amaro as Me<br/>Cecilia Acosta as Herself<br/>Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen<br/>Katie Leung as Kelly Blue<br/>Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion<br/>Tom Felton as Ben Sollux<br/>Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves<br/>Jake Abel as Luke Castellan<br/>John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Demigods-5 Seconds of Summer

Name: Luke Hemmings  
Age: 18  
Godly Parents: Son of Hermes   
Powers: hypnokinesis, powers of persuasion, prophecy, cleverness  
Hermes: God of messengers, travelers, thieves, roads, communication, and merchants

Name: Michael Clifford  
Age: 19  
Godly Parents: Son of Hades   
Powers: shadow traveling, summoning deceased souls, releasing souls, sensitivity to death, geokinesis, necromancy, power over the undead, telepathy with the dead, life aura, power over ghosts, ghost transformation, osteokinesis, death trance, umbrakinesis, shadow absorption and dissipation, cryokinesis, hynokinesis, induced fear  
Hades: God of Underworld

Name: Calum Hood  
Age: 19  
Godly Parents: Son of Aphrodite   
Powers: Charmspeak, amokinesis  
Aphrodite: goddess of love, lust, desire, and beauty

Name: Ashton Irwin  
Age: 20  
Godly Parents: Son of Athena   
Powers: make a plan in a matter of minutes and is really smart  
Athena: goddess of war, battle strategy, wisdom, and tons of other stuff


	2. Meet the Demigods-The Returning Demigods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> please heart.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

Name: Giselle Amaro  
Age: 18  
Godly Parents: Daughter of Apollo honorary Daughter of Nike  
Powers: control light, great archer, can heal by singing a hymn to Apollo, and can sing like an angel  
Apollo: god of sun, music, poetry, the god of oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, light, and truth  
Nike: goddess of victory

Name: Cecilia Acosta  
Age: 17  
Godly Parents: Daughter of Ares  
Powers: great swordsman, great in combat  
Ares: god of war  
One Direction  
Name: Liam Payne  
Age: 18  
Godly Parents: Son of Athena  
Powers: make a plan in a matter of minutes and is really smart  
Athena: goddess of war, battle strategy, wisdom, and tons of other stuff

Name: Louis Tomlinson  
Age: 20  
Godly Parents: Son of Zeus  
Powers: control lightning and the weather  
Zeus: god of the sky, rain, lightning, and he is the king of Olympus

Name: Harry Styles  
Age: 18  
Godly Parents: Son of Aphrodite  
Powers: Charmspeak  
Aphrodite: goddess of love, lust, desire, and beauty

Name: Zayn Malik  
Age: 19  
Godly Parents: Son of Apollo  
Powers: control light, great archer, can heal by singing a hymn to Apollo, and can sing like an angel  
Apollo: god of sun, music, poetry, the god of oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, light, and truth

Name: Niall Horan  
Age: 18  
Godly Parents: Son of Poseidon  
Powers: control water and talk to horses  
Poseidon: god of the sea, hurricanes, earthquakes, and horses

The Wanted

Name: Nathan Sykes  
Age: 19  
Godly Parents: Son of Hermes  
Powers: hypnokinesis, powers of persuasion, prophecy, cleverness  
Hermes: God of messengers, travelers, thieves, roads, communication, and merchants

Name: Tom Parker  
Age: 20  
Godly Parents: Son of Ares  
Powers: great swordsman, great in combat  
Ares: God of war

Name: Max George  
Age: 20  
Godly Parents: Son of Hephaestus  
Powers: pyrokinesis, technokinesis, fire immunity, enhanced forging  
Hephaestus: God of fire, volcanoes, craftsmen, blacksmiths, and the forge

Name: Jay McGuiness  
Age: 19  
Godly Parents: Son of Athena  
Powers: make a plan in a matter of minutes and is really smart  
Athena: goddess of war, battle strategy, wisdom, and tons of other stuff

Name: Siva Kaneswaran  
Age: 20  
Godly Parents: Son of Aphrodite  
Powers: Charmspeak  
Aphrodite: goddess of love, lust, desire, and beauty


	3. It's Not TrueIt's Not True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> please heart.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Ben's POV~  
Me and Kelly were walking around New York when Kelly spotted four familiar guys that were all over the social network along with the screaming girls. They were 5 Seconds of Summer. We were going to get them on our side by tricking them and getting them to pledge to Kronos. Of course it would be hard seeing as they were friends with One Direction.

"We need to get them alone." Kelly said watching girls throw themselves at the boys

I nodded in agreement watching them we can go to their hotel and convince them there or their dressing room. In the end I chose their dressing room since that's how my sister got One Direction and The Wanted members. 

“This is it.” Kelly told me bringing me out of my thoughts

I pulled out a bobby pin and started to pick the lock. I was picked up a few things along the way during my journey with Justin.

“Got it.” I said pulling on the door. It swung right open.

We walked inside. Kelly had a knife in her hand. And I had my knife at-the-ready also. We had to knock out a few guards but don’t worry, we didn’t kill them just roughed them up a bit.

We made it to the dressing room. There, a big man was leaning against the wall with his back to us.

“Go.” I mouthed to Kelly

She nodded and tiptoed up to the man ready to knock him out. But suddenly, he whipped around and knocked Kelly to the ground. Her knife flew out of her hands and skidded about five feet away.

“You should train harder demigod.” The man smiled

“Hey Jessie.” I said

He looked up and grinned at me. Jessie was a cyclops. He was assigned to watch over 5SOS until we came for them.

“Time already.” He said

“Yup.”

Suddenly, four very attractive boys walked in. Kelly recognized them blushing as 5 Seconds of Summer. I know who they were right away since I was Son of Apollo. I know this musical stuff.

“Who are they?” the tall one with blue-green eyes, Michael asked

“I’m Ben Sollux.” I said “That’s Kelly Blue.”

“Well what do you want? An autograph? Pictures?” the dirty blonde one, Ashton asked

“We need to take you with us before our enemies take you.” Kelly said

“Wait what?” Calum asked

“Have you ever heard of Greek and Roman Myths?” I said

“Well yeah” Luke said

“Remember demigods?” Kelly added

“Yeah.”

“Well you guys are demigods.” Jessie said

“You’re kidding.” Michael said

“No.” Jessie said “Now listen to me boys….”

“Prove it.” Calum said

I looked at Jessie and he sighed. He started to take on his true form.

“Whoa! Jessie!” Luke yelled backing away from him with the others

Jessie smirked and continued until he was in his true form.

“Whoa.” Ashton gasped

“Yeah.” Jessie said changing back to his other form. “These two are here to protect you from the One Direction and The Wanted members. Follow them, and do whatever they say.”

“But we've been on tour with 1D!” Calum said “They can't be our enemies!”

“Either you can get killed or you can join us and we can protect you.” Kelly snapped

“No. We are not going with you and we certainly don't believe you.” Ashton said sternly

I sighed and looked at Jessie. He nodded and I sighed.

“I am so sorry about this….” I said pulling out an arrow

“Sorry for what?” Calum asked

I sighed again and shot the arrow. A gas seeped out and surrounded the boys. 

“So, sleepyyyyyy….” Michael said and fell to the ground.

Then, the rest fell too.

“Alright. Let’s get them into the car.” Jessie said picking up Ashton and Michael

Kelly and I dragged Calum and Luke placing them in the car before driving to the Chimera.

After carrying them into a spare room we left them alone to come to before going to grand ballroom to go over battle plans.

~Ceci's POV~  
Me and Tom got to 5 Seconds of Summer dressing room only to find it deserted and an arrow on the ground.

"We were too late." Tom mumbled

"Hopefully they won't fall for their tricks." I said out loud

Tom nodded and looked at the dressing room "We should get their things in case we have a chance to rescue them."

I nodded "Good idea. I'll IM Chiron and Giselle. Maybe she has better luck than us."

Giselle and Luke had been working overtime with training, and doing anything to stop Ben from getting new demigods. So far the two had been on four quests bringing back demigods to camp.

Edmund Keynes son of Dionysus   
Ashley Amor daughter of Aphrodite  
Twins Lucas and Aiden Edwards sons of Hermes  
And last but not least Isabel Blanc daughter of Iris

All of them were brought safely to camp. Giselle, Luke, and occasionally Edmund, Will and Sam went with them all got minor injuries. At the moment the five of them were at a boarding school picking up three new demigods reported by a satyr. The three were rumored to be sons of Hebe, Tyche, and Hypnos. 

I grabbed the boys things placing them inside a magical bag making sure nothing stayed behind before me and Tom went to their hotel rooms packing their things before IMing Chiron and Giselle.

The IM gave me and Tom a view of the group of demigods which let me tell you was not a pretty sight to see.

Giselle and Will were treating Sam, Luke, Edmund, and the three new demigods who all looked like they've been through Tartarus.

"Hey." I yelled catching all their attention 

"Hey Ceci." Giselle greeted me looking up from giving an ambrosia square to the new demigods 

Yeah we're friends again. We made up after they brought Edmund to camp. She explained to me everything along with The Wanted members making amends with us.

"What happen to you guys?" Tom asked 

"Manticore." Sam and Edmund said together groaning

"Okay your turn Ed." Will said after treating Luke

Edmund nodded moving towards him wincing at the pain.

Luke leaned again a tree "How's your guys quest going?"

I flinched slightly "We were too late."

Giselle sighed as Sam winced as she treated him "We might be able to save them once we find out where they are."

"Sorry we failed guys." I said quietly 

"You didn't fail. We just need to expand our resources a bit more." Luke said

We (Me and Tom) stared at him then we looked at the others who nodded at what Luke said. Giselle and Will took a drink of nectar before settling down on their bedrolls. Will being between Sam and Edmund. The trio of newbies in the middle of the others, Giselle and Luke next to each other with Sam and Edmund being close to them. 

"See if you guys can find a trail. Maybe we can sneak them off the Chimera." Sam said summoning a few skeletal warriors getting disapproving looks from the two Apollo children 

"What?" Sam questioned innocently 

"Sleep before I knock you out with one of my arrows." Giselle said causing Edmund to snicker

"That's goes for you too." Will said causing Edmund to pout at him but obeyed the order 

"So where are you guys right now?" Tom questioned 

"Somerville Academy Military School for Boys. Well in the forest to be exact." Will answered as he laid on his back and watched the stars

"Military academy?" I asked

They nodded and Sam and Edmund both fell asleep along with the three new demigods leaving Giselle, Luke, and Will up.

"Try and find them then go back to camp. We'll make a plan from there." Giselle said before the IM went away

I looked at my brother and we got to work hoping to find a lead before the last Boybanders pledged themselves to Kronos.

~Will's POV~

I watched as the skeletal warriors Sam summoned guard our campsite as the others slept. I was wide awake along with my sister. I watched as Luke laid down on his bedroll not before quickly checking if my sister was alright before sleeping. Me and Giselle were taking first watch. 

"Do you think they'll find a trail?" I asked her

"Maybe." She replied sitting on her bedroll watching the fire we made 

"Something's bothering you." I said sitting up 

"It's nothing." She said dismissively 

I frowned " Any news from 1D?" 

"Yeah Zayn IM me saying they were coming back to camp." She said looking at me

I nodded before a peaceful silence fell upon us. This lasted until it was Sam's and Luke's turn for watch. We gently shook the two awake before settling down to sleep ourselves. 

I watched as Sam took out his sword getting up to walk the perimeter and in time to see Luke hold Giselle like how Jacob held Bella in Eclipse before I was consumed by sleep.

~Luke's POV~

I had Backbiter next to me while I held Giselle as she slept.

"You know I wish you two would just get together already." Sam said to me as he was swinging his sword around

"We wanted to start over." I said watching him

"Yeah, but you both act so cute it makes me want to puke." He said smirking 

"Shut up." I said before looking down at her

He laughed quietly "Go to the Lotus Casino spend sometime there and go on a date or something. Me and Ed need to win the bet against Malcolm and Lacy."

"What bet?" I said looking at he sharply

"The bet we made on when you would get together. Me and Ed said in Valentine's Day. Lacy and Malcolm said Spring Break." He replied 

I shook my head and thought about it "Maybe I'll take her to the casino. Don't know yet."

"Well I want you both together not her and lover boy." He said watching my reactions carefully 

I rolled my eyes "They're friends now."

"Friends right. He might still be in love with her or something." He said swinging his sword at warrior who deflected his attack 

I watched the two spar and then at her before thinking what Sam might be true. "It might not be true, but I won't lose her again. Not when I was given a second chance." I thought moving a few stray hairs from her face.


	4. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Luke's H. POV~

I groggily opened my eyes trying to sit up.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kelly said walking over to me

I looked up at her and I froze. She's one of the people who kidnapped you.

“Why?” I heard Ashton ask

“You need rest.” She said picking up a pieces of small cubes.

“Eat this.” She said handing it to each and everyone of us. We slipped it in our mouths and chewed it slowly. We all smiled and laid back down.

“How do you feel?” She asked

“I feel like I could take over the world.”

“Good. Then it’s working.”

Michael looked up and around him, taking in all the sights. He looked out the window and then looked back up at me.

“Where are we?”

Kelly threw out her arms and smiling well smirking evilly “Welcome to The Chimera.”

“Wait, so who are our parents?” Calum asked

“Well, usually there only one.” She said “Either your mother or your father was a god or goddess. I don’t know Calum.”

“Why are we here?” I asked

“To train. It’ll keep you alive. If you stayed out in the mortal world any longer, you probably would’ve been killed. Or you would've been brainwashed by our enemies.”

“What do you mean brainwashed?” Michael asked

I stared at Kelly who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"One Direction and The Wanted made a choice on joining our enemies who want to stop our cause. It's to raise Kronos and end the reign of the Gods. They have abandoned us. Left us to die. So we want to change that." Ben said walking in with another guy and albino 

“I’m sorry I asked.” Michael whispered under his breath 

Kelly's head snapped to Michael and gave him a glare. The rest of us flinched as her gray eyes stared at him hardly.

He was quiet for the rest of the time.

“How do we know if you're not lying to us?" I asked 

The guys looked over at me. Ben smiled wickedly at me. I heard the boys gasp and whisper amongst themselves. I just stared at him. 

“Because the other Boybanders have seen their parents and haven't asked them to see their other children.” The albino said 

I looked at my friends. They were all scared, with beads of sweat trickling down their faces.

Suddenly, Kelly gasped. I looked over and saw an owl above Ashton's head. Kelly then smirked. There is something about her that makes me uneasy, but what it was in not sure.

Calum had a dove above his head. Aphrodite. No surprise there.

I had a caduceus above my head. A Son of Hermes.

And lastly, Michael had a pomegranates above his head. Son of Hades. That’s not good.

A child of the Big Three. That’s not good. Not good at all for the Olympians.

"Hermes, Hades, Aphrodite, and Athena." Ben said "Justin Lavigne meet 5 Seconds of Summer. Boys meet Justin Lavigne son of Hecate." 

Kelly chuckled before walking out of the room with Justin leaving us alone with Ben.

"What are you going to do to us?" Calum asked

"Train you." Ben said walking out leaving us alone

"So the myths are real." I said slowly

The others nodded still not believing it. 

"Do you think what they said is true?" Ashton asked

"Maybe. Maybe not." Michael said 

"Do not believe them. Do as they say until your friends rescue you." Four different voices said in each of their heads. Their Godly parents were giving them a warning. 

We all looked at each other nodding making a pact to follow that warning in order to stay safe.


	5. Training and a New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Michael's POV~  
Me and the other guys were still in room we woke up in still trying to process everything that has happened when a Japanese American wearing Greek armor came into the room with a pile of clothes. 

"I'm Ezekiel Nakamura son of Nemesis." He said placing the clothes on the couch 

"Um hi." Luke greeted him warily 

"Don't worry I'm not going to threaten you or anything. I'm waiting for a friend to rescue me like you guys." He said smiling slightly

"Really?" Ashton questioned 

He nodded and then motioned to the clothes "You guys should change so we can go get your weapons and armor ready for training."

"Who are we training with?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be Kelly, Ben, or Justin

"With me. I'll be outside waiting." He said before walking out

"He seems nice." Calum said going through the clothes looking for something he liked

The rest of us followed his example grabbing the clothes before quickly changing before walking out of the room.

~3rd POV-

The four Boybanders walked out of their room to see Ezekiel leaning against the wall messing with a sword at his side. He looked up to see the four guys staring at the sword wide eyed.

"Is that real?" Ashton asked

Ezekiel tossed the sword to Ashton who caught it but was shocked by the amount of weight the sword had. "Did you think we face monsters without weapons. Anyways let's go to the armory to get you sized for your armor and a weapon." Grabbing his sword back he began to walk down the hall. The 4 guys looked at each other before rushing to follow after Ezekiel who was waiting for them to catch up. Ezekiel led them to the armory room (In reality was a second Grand Ballroom) which had weapons and armor everywhere. One section had chairs and tables of different sizes of armor, shields, helmets, etc. The other side had weapons everywhere. 

"First let's get you guys armor." Ezekiel said motioning them to the different sizes of armor. He pulled a few sets of armor and handed the boys each a set.

“Whoa! This stuff weighs more than I do!” Luke said putting it on

“How can you fight with this stuff?” Calum asked holding his armor

“Hey, you either wear it or you get killed without it.” Ezekiel said straitening Calum's armor

They looked up at him, fear in their eyes. Ezekiel sighed and walked over to the weapons side and handed Michael a sword. Michael weighed it in his hands and smiled.

“Does it feel okay?” Ezekiel asked

“Yeah. It’s great.”

Ezekiel smiled and handed armor to all of them and made sure it fit them right. Then he let them chose weapons before leading them to an abandoned training area.

Leading them to straw armor wearing dummies Ezekiel showed them basic sword movements before letting them try on their own correcting them when they were wrong or showing them a new technique.

~Minor Timeskip brought to you by Rogue Venti~

All the boys were tired and sweaty after the intense workout given by Ezekiel.

"It's time for dinner." Ezekiel said standing up from his position against the wall

The 4 guys nodded and they all went to their room finding out that the room in front of theirs was Ezekiel.

"Wash up then I'll take you to eat." He said before he entered his room

The 4 followed his example and went to wash up in their new room which seem to have expanded while they were gone.

~Another Minor Timeskip brought to you by all the crazy dedicated Boyband Fans out there~

Ezekiel walked out of his room to find the Boybanders waiting for him in the hallway on their phones.

Ezekiel swiftly grabbed them out of their hands causing them all to protest "Monsters use the Internet to track demigods down. I can get you some that don't attract monsters, but not right now at least. So let's go get dinner unless you guys don't want to."

"Let's go I'm starving." Michael said 

The other three nodded and followed Ezekiel who led their way to the cafeteria. 

When they got there the boys except Ezekiel were shocked. Monsters and a few demigods dresses in armor were all eating. 

A group of hellhounds were eating what looked like to be ground beef from large bowls. In one table were empousai drinking cups of what they hoped was wine and not blood and chatting together. Ezekiel led the boys towards the food handing them each a plate before he filled his own plate with food. The four guys filled their plates before following Ezekiel who had chosen a table near a large window that gave a view of the ocean. Sitting down everyone began to fill their stomachs after the intense training they had.

"Get used to all of this. Cause this is how everyday is going to be until we get a quest or something." Ezekiel said motioning with his hand to everyone in the cafeteria

"Have you been on a quest before?" Ashton asked

"Not in this life at least. In my previous life on the other hand I have." Ezekiel said cryptically

The four looked at each other in confusion, but continued eating.


	6. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~3rd POV~  
Ceci and Tom walked through the border of Camp Half-Blood only to be caught by surprise tackled in a hug by all the boybanders including One Direction causing them to tumble to the ground.

"Welcome back!" They yelled

"Thanks." Ceci and Tom said dusting themselves after getting up from the ground

"So how was your guys quest?" Liam asked

"We were too late." Ceci said quietly

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked

"We mean that Ben has 5SOS on his team." Tom said frustrated

That made the boys quiet before Niall and Nathan broke the silence.

"Where's Giselle?" They asked

This caused Harry's head to look at the two wondering the same thing.

"On a quest picking up three new demigods." Ceci said

"I was picking up you mean. Well we were you mean." Giselle said walking up from behind them with Luke, Will, Edmund, Sam, and the three new demigods

"Meet Ardeth Bay son of Tyche, Rick O' Connell son of Hypnos, and Damon Davis son of Hebe." Sam said introducing the three new demigods before four other demigods interrupted him

"Hi I'm Ashley Amor daughter of Aphrodite." She said perkily

"I'm Ethan." One twin said with a smirk

"And I'm Aiden. We're sons of Hermes." Other said with an identical smirk

The only way to tell the the difference was through their eye color. Ethan had blue-green eyes and Aiden had light blue eyes with specks of brown.

"I'm Isabel Blanc and my mom is Iris." She said eating a bag of skittles

"I'm Edmund Keynes son of Dionysus." Edmund said coming up from behind Luke

The newer demigods all greeted each other before they were dragged away from Ashley and Isabel for a tour of camp taking ~~prisoners~~ volunteers Edmund and the twins with them.

"I'm glad I'm not them." Sam said watching the six boys being dragged by the girls

"Don't think you're off the hook. Seriously summoning the dead after getting hit by a manitcore's spikes." Will said dragging him to the infirmary

"Help." Sam mouthed to Luke who received a glare from Giselle as soon as he stepped forward he held his hands up in defense before shouting 'Sorry.' to Sam

"I love you." Luke said

"Don't you're lucky that you didn't get eaten by laistrygonian giant and cyclops for wanting the mango." She said

"You mean the golden mango?" Connor and Travis Stoll said appearing out of no where

"Oh whatever." Giselle said throwing her hands up and stormed over to Clarisse La Rue who was dragged away from her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez and towards the arena

Chris walked over to his brothers "Why is Giselle mad?"

"Luke got the golden mango." Connor said

Luke took out a golden mango from his backpack tossing it towards the Stolls before he and Chris walked to the arena with the Stolls saying something about keeping the mango for a prank or something.

"I thought you guys made amends with Giselle?" Louis asked

"We did, but they've been rescuing demigods that she gets to camp then has to leave on another quest." Siva said

The others nodded before they all went to the beach to relax before the next day when training started.

"Some welcome back." Harry thought as he stared at the direction Giselle went before following his friends to the beach where they spent the whole time catching up with each other before going to dinner

-Time for Dinner brought to you Team Rocket Blasting Off-  
As everyone went to dinner Harry noticed that Luke, Giselle, Clarisse, Chris, Sam, and Will were all talking and walking together as they walked to their respective tables before separating and becoming quiet.

The group separated and went to their tables saying what drink they wanted before the nymphs brought out their food and went to give their offerings up. Chrion introduced the new demigods and everyone happily ate before it was time for the campfire sing-a-long.

As Apollo cabin led the sing-a-long the new demigods all shadowed Luke, Sam, Will, and Giselle who were with Clarisse and Chris. The boybanders and Ceci were all sitting together watching them as they all talked and laughed.

Before the campers knew it curfew time was upon them Hephaestus cabin had patrol and everyone dispersed to their cabins to sleep. Harry watched longingly as Luke and Giselle both walked to their cabins, but he shook his head trying to rid himself of the envy he felt as he watched Luke kiss her cheek before going to his cabin. Harry walked into his cabin with Siva before going to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	7. A New Quest and Sorta New Demigods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Next Day Nathan's POV~  
I woke up in my cabin after being shaken by Jay who was in my cabin.

"It's time for breakfast, Nate." He said before walking out the cabin

I ~~quickly~~ got dressed and walked out of the cabin to see my bandmates and One Direction there waiting for me.

"Where's Ceci?" I asked not seeing the brunette

"She said she was going to get our schedules." Liam said

"I got 'em." She said handing them to each one of us appearing from behind Tom, Max, and Louis

"How was patrol?" Niall asked Max

"It was fine I guess. No monsters." He said grabbing his schedule

They all looked at their schedules to see they had the same activities.

"Let's go get breakfast before heading to Ancient Greek lessons with Athena cabin." Jay said

The others nodded walking towards the dining pavilion. As they sat down at their respective tables they watched as other campers and cabins walk up sitting down.

Harry watched as Giselle and Will spoke with each other grabbing quickly food giving up an offering before eating.

Zayn stared at them weirdly to which they both dismissed as they continued to eat finishing and placing their plates in the container where all the dirty dishes went before waking off to the archery range.

Luke and Sam were both discussing something before separating going to their tables to eat following the routine Will and Giselle did.

Jay and Liam carefully observed the their movements before going to their activities with their friends.

~Timeskip brought to you by Crowley Annoying the Winchester Brothers~  
All the Boybanders and Ceci collapsed in exhaustion after an intense training by all the older demigods. The group was at the beach all knocked out on the beach relaxing since they had free time before dinner.

"What do you think Luke, Sam, Will, and Giselle were talking about?" Siva asked kicking a soccer ball towards Louis

Tom, Louis, Siva, Niall, Max, Zayn, Jay, and Liam were all playing a game of soccer while Ceci, Nathan, and Harry were all sitting on the sidelines watching since they had to were volunteered for the climbing wall.

"No idea." Ceci said laying down on a blanket in the sand

"Maybe a new quest they have or something." Niall said kicking the ball towards the goal only for Jay to stop it

"Or maybe they have information on 5SOS." Max said

They all shrugged not knowing the answer, but quieted down when they saw Giselle walking towards the ocean not seeing them by the looks of it.

They all turned in the direction she was staring at to see a big cruise ship was cutting across Long Island Sound, its white-and-gold lights glowing against the dark water.

Luke, Sam, Will, Clarisse, and Chris all walked up to her all watching the ship tense. They stayed that way until the ship got smaller and smaller before it wasn't in their line of sight anymore before they left going to the dining pavilion at the sound of the conch signalling dinner time.

Everyone walked to the pavilion following the same routine as always before going to the sing-a-long.

Harry managed to pull aside Giselle dragging her towards the boybanders and Ceci who proceeded to ask her about the ship.

She sighed "It's the Chimera and we think someone we used to know is on there with 5SOS."

"So that means we get a new quest right." Jay asked

"Not yet at least. Not at least we know for sure they're on that ship. We aren't going on a suicide mission if they aren't there." Luke said coming from behind Giselle with Sam following him

"Who said you're going?" Harry questioned annoyed

Luke rolled his eyes at him before pulling Giselle by her wrist towards Chiron "He needs us a satyr reported a child of Hades, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. The three looking like reincarnations of them."

Giselle seemed to understand what he meant and she motioned towards Clarisse, Will, Sam, and Chris. Edmund was with the new demigods happily talking to them.

"We want to help." Liam said stopping the trio in their tracks

"No. This isn't like the quests you have gone on before." Sam was the one who replied

"Plus you guys are needed here for now. Train until we come back then we can go get the 5SOS crew." Giselle said looking at them

They all nodded not likely staying behind, but they respected her decision until what Luke said next " You need to decide on who's going on the rescue team. All can't go not if you want to attract to much attention than we already are when we get on that ship."

"Who said you're going to go?" Tom and Ceci questioned

"I did." Giselle said making Harry feel betrayed

"Why?" Jay, Max, Siva, Louis, and Liam questioned

"He needs to be there for the allie that is on the Chimera. That's why." Sam said

Niall and Nathan looked at them before they nodded at each other and began to calm down their friends. Sam went to go get Will, Clarisse, and Chris while Luke went to Chiron, and Giselle went to get their equipment. Before the night was done the six demigods were on their way to Alaska to pick up the three new demigods. And now the boybanders and Ceci had to make the decision on who was going to go on the rescue team to get 5SOS and their new allie from the Chimera.


	8. Quest of Bringing Reincarnated Demigods Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

Luke, Giselle, Sam, Clarisse, Chris, and Will were in the van Argus driving them towards the train station. All of them thinking about the prophecy and quest they were given.

~Flashback Start~  
_The half-bloods ran into the big house. Chiron and the half-bloods gathered around the ping pong table._

_“Chiron is true that a satyr reported three demigods looked like reincarnated half-bloods.” Giselle said walking up with Luke beside her_

_“Who?” Clarisse asked_

_“Yes there are three demigods reported.” Chiron said_

_“We have to ask Rachel.” Will said “She’ll know.”_

_“Rachel isn’t here yet is she?” Sam asked_

_“Where is she?” Chris asked_

_“Right here.”_

_They turned and see the curly red haired oracle. Rachel walked up to the table. She rubbed her eyes, her sticking up in odd places. She was in her paint splattered jeans, and her white paint splattered shirt._

_“Well, what are we going to ask her?”_

_“Rachel, where are the three reincarnated demigods?” Sam asked_

_Rachel doubled over, before she shot up, her eyes pure green while the green mist surrounded her._

_To the North, Beyond the Gods_   
_Beware the Earth_   
_The ones thought dead shall walk again_   
_A single choice Shall end their days,_   
_Olympus to preserve or raze._

_Rachel gasped and fell to the floor. Will caught her and pressed his hand to her forehead._

_“She’ll be alright.” He said, carrying her to a spare cot in the big house._

_“So, what does that mean?” Chris asked_

_“That is an easy part.” Giselle said “North beyond the Gods is Alaska.”_

_“Make sense.” Luke said_

_“Beware the Earth obviously means Gaea.” Clarisse asked_

_Everyone was deep in thought before Chris jumped up and yelled “The satyr reported the three demigods!”_

_We all look at him._

_“What?” I asked_

_“Well, he said Hades, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. And we all knew them.”_

_“Good job Chris.” Will smiled_

_Chris smiled._

_“Okay what demigods?” Sam asked_

_“Well for Hades it's Bianca di Angelo.” Giselle said “She died during a quest, but she joined the Hunters of Artemis.”_

_"For Aphrodite and Hephaestus. It has to be Charlie and Silena." Clarisse said_

_Chiron looked at the demigods and felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face as it paled._

_“The choice of bringing them back will help Olympus.” Chiron said grimly “Tonight, you shall leave on your quest. You may all go get your things.” Chiron said leaving the room._  
~End of Flashback ~  
Argus had just dropped them off in New York. The streets were crowded, and people walked by, talking on their cellphones.

They walked to the bus station. The boys and Clarisse sat on a bench waiting as Giselle and Luke went to the teller window.

“Hi how may I help you?” the lady at the front window asked, totally ignoring Giselle and looking straight at Luke with lustful eyes.

The lady had blond hair, red full lips, a skinny body, and boobs way too big for her. She couldn’t have been any older than Giselle was.

“Yeah I would like six tickets to Alaska.”

The lady ignored her.

“Six tickets to Alaska please?” Giselle asked again

“Hey hot stuff, wanna get out of here?” the girl asked, running her finger down Luke's shirt

“Umm, no, I’d like six tickets to Alaska please?” Luke asked her

She rolled her eyes and started to play with the collar of his shirt.

“Please babe, why are you with that loser? I mean you could do soo much better. Like me.” She smiled a smile that was so fake I could tell Giselle almost puked all over her designer shoes and Clarisse who was watching mime puking .

All the boys held in a laugh.

“Well Giselle is not a loser, and she is a million times better than you are.” Luke said “So could I please get six tickets to Alaska, please?”

The girl rolled her eyes and handed him the tickets. Luke paid her and he took Giselle’s hand and they walked back to the boys and Clarisse.

“Thanks Luke, but you're still not off the hook for getting the mango.” Giselle mumbled

Luke groaned, but still held on tightly to her hand.

They walked back to their friends before boarding their train that would take them to Alaska. When they were on the train, Giselle fell asleep on Luke's shoulder. Luke smiled, watching her chest rise slowly before beginning to play a game on his PSP Vita. Chris talked with Clarisse , and Sam fell asleep wanting to have enough energy if they get attacked. Will was messing with his first aid kit rearranging it before he got bored and began to mess around with the bracelet on his wrist.

But they all shared one thought friends and comrades are being reborn from the Isles of the Blest after achieving Elysium and now they had a chance to rescue them to save Olympus once again.


	9. Nike's Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~3rd POV~  
Ezekiel was in his room looking up at his ceiling thinking about how he and the 5SOS boys were going to get off the Chimera alive. In the room front of his was the 5SOS were together messing around with the new phones that Ezekiel had gotten them.

Elsewhere Ben, Kelly, Katie, and Justin were planning on how to delay the demigods from rescuing the three reincarnated demigods.

"What if we destroy the train they're on?" Kelly asked

"We could, but it cause unwanted attention from the other demigods." Ben said

"We can let them get the demigods and then we can stop them afterwards." Justin said

"We can open a gate to Tartarus sending one of them into it." Katie said

"No because they have Sam and the other children of Hades on their side. Well except of Michael." Kelly said blushing lightly at the last sentence

"Either way we have to stop them one way or another. People are going to die in this war either way. Plan or no plan." Ben said

"Let's just go to bed, and come up with something tomorrow. Katie go back to camp and just gaining information." Kelly said before everyone walked off going to do their own thing.

~Timeskip brought to you by Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson Killing Everyone~  
Ben called forward Ezekiel and the 5SOS guys into the grand ballroom where in the center was a large golden coffin. Even though Kronos’ essence was scattered in Tartarus once more he still wanted to destroy the Gods. Ben smirked evilly as he the boys stare at the coffin walking into the room. 

"Boys I want you to meet Kronos." Ben said motioning to the coffin

The boys stayed silent and just looked at the coffin before shivering as the room temperature dropped a few degrees.

"I know you've been training and all, but it's time for a quest that I want you to do for us." Ben said walking in front of us 

"Okay what do we have to do then?" Ezekiel asked

"Prove yourself with this quest. Easy just retrieve Nike's Chariot before our enemies retrieve it first." Ben said like it was the simplest thing in the world 

"They don't have enough training for a quest that big." Ezekiel exclaimed

"That's why you're going with them." Ben said as if it was obvious

Ezekiel stared at him hardly as the four other guys tensed up.

"If I were you I would get your things ready, and leave on your quest." Ben said before turning away from them

The guys all stared at Ben before walking away to their rooms to get their things and leave for their quests.

~Timeskip brought to you by Grell Chasing Bassy Around~  
"So where do we go?" Michael asked as the guys sat in the car that they borrowed going to the place closest with a competition or event going on

"Anywhere where there is competition. Nike is the Goddess of Victory." Ashton said

"So why did Ben send us?" Calum asked from the passenger seat

"Because he wants to see if you're valuable to him." Ezekiel said darkly from the driver's seat

"So what happens in a quest?" Luke asked sitting next to Ashton in the backseat

"It's an honor, but every quest has dangers, monsters, and death usually depending on what the prophecy said." Ezekiel said keeping his eyes on the road

"I'm sorry did you say death?" Michael questioned from beside Ashton 

"Yes death. That's the part of being a demigod. Monsters are always going to be after you no matter what." Ezekiel explained

"Let's just get this over with and not die while at it." Calum said 

"What events are there going on?" Luke asked 

"The VMAs." Ashton said looking through his phone

"Does that mean we go to the award show?" Michael asked

"If the trail leads there then yes. If not we go from there to where ever the trail leads." Ezekiel said

"Do you think we'll survive?" Calum asked quietly

This caused a silence in the car before Ezekiel broke it. 

"Yes. Just use the training you got and we work together to make sure no one dues, but I can't guarantee no injuries." Ezekiel said flashing them all a small smile before turning the radio on and focusing on the road.


	10. Hotels and Quests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~3rd POV~  
The demigods got off the train stretching as they had no stops on the train getting a direct train towards Canada where they got on a plane to Juneau, Alaska. After using the Mist they got a rental car heading towards the hotel Giselle had booked on the train after landing from the plane and a lot of praying to Zeus so they wouldn't be blasted out of the sky.

~Timeskip the Car Ride brought to you by Katniss being the MockingJay~  
Luke drove from the airport to the Aspen Suites Hotel getting directions from Sam. Will, Clarisse, Chris, and Giselle were all in the backseat getting fidgety about sitting down for too long.

"Are we there yet?" Chris asked sitting next to Clarisse

"Don't start or I'll throw you out of the car and into the snow." Luke said giving a glare to his half-brother through the rear view mirror

Sam snickered but looked back at the phone map when Clarisse shot him a look causing him to quiet down.

Will and Giselle sighed looking at each other before seeing the hotel appear up ahead.

"Look the hotel is up ahead." Will said leaning forward and pointing to the hotel

"Finally." Clarisse said

Giselle nodded in agreement "I need to take a shower."

"Got that right." Clarisse said causing the guys to groan in unison

"Shut up!" The girls snapped at them causing the boys to laugh

They got to the hotel with Chris and Will getting out of the car quickly going to check in leaving everyone else behind at the car. Giselle, Sam, Luke, and Clarisse all got off getting their things as Will and Chris came back with the room keys. Clarisse and Giselle both grabbed one leaving the boys with the other.

 

"The suites are adjoining so we can be connected incase something happens." Will said leading them towards the rooms

Giselle and Clarisse quickly opened walked into their suite dropping their things on the bed quickly getting clothes before taking turns in the shower.

The boys on the other hand were all arguing about the sleeping arrangements.

"I call a bed!" Luke and Chris yelled running over to one of the double beds

"Sofa!" Will and Sam yelled jumping towards the sofa. Will got on the sofa first pushing Sam to the floor when he sat on the sofa.

"Hey!" Sam yelled slightly

The door to the adjoining girls room opened up with Giselle and Clarisse walking in with wet hair.

"Why is Sam on the floor?" Giselle asked looking at the son of Hades

"I have no where to sleep." He grumbled standing up

Clarisse sat on Chris' bed as Giselle looked at her.

"You can sleep on the couch in our room if you want." Giselle said leaning against the door frame

"Okay." Sam said going over the room and placing his things on the couch

"Why does he get to sleep there?" Luke asked

"He has no where to sleep." Clarisse said standing up "Take a shower you guys are starting to smell."

"Hey!" All the guys yelled before following her instructions

"I call the bathroom first." Luke said taking his bag into the bathroom locking it before any other boys got it first

Sam went into the girls bathroom while Giselle called for room service for everyone.

Luke came out of the bathroom giving Chris a turn while Sam gave Will a turn for the shower. Giselle and Clarisse were eating watching tv when Luke and Sam joined them. Chris and Will both got out joining the group eating before Will asked about where the demigods could be.

"Easy we look for clues for where they could be." Sam said eating a pizza slice

"What clues would those be genius?" Chris asked sarcastically

Sam gave him a glare before continuing to eat.

"Stop it." Will said eating some grapes

"Enough. This isn't solving anything." Luke said

"We look for them where ever we can. We have to make sure they don't get found by Ben's minions." Giselle said

"She's right even if we have to split up to find them." Clarisse said looking up from her food

Everyone nodded before going to sleep after a long day of being stuck in a car and train and airport for a while.

~Dream Start Giselle's POV~  
_Ben called forward a demigod that looked Ethan Nakamura and the 5SOS guys into the grand ballroom where in the center was a large golden coffin. Even though Kronos’ essence was scattered in Tartarus once more he still wanted to destroy the Gods. Ben smirked evilly as he the boys stare at the coffin walking into the room._

_"Boys I want you to meet Kronos." Ben said motioning to the coffin_

_The boys stayed silent and just looked at the coffin before shivering as the room temperature dropped a few degrees._

_"I know you've been training and all, but it's time for a quest that I want you to do for us." Ben said walking in front of us_

_"Okay what do we have to do then?" The reincarnated demigod asked_

_"Prove yourself with this quest. Easy just retrieve Nike's Chariot before our enemies retrieve it first." Ben said like it was the simplest thing in the world_

_"They don't have enough training for a quest that big." He exclaimed_

_"That's why you're going with them." Ben said as if it was obvious_

_Ezekiel stared at him hardly as the four other guys tensed up._

_"If I were you I would get your things ready, and leave on your quest." Ben said before turning away from them_

_The guys all stared at Ben before walking away to their rooms to get their things and leave for their quests._  
~End of Dream~  
I woke up with a start before looking out the window to see the moonlight shining through the curtains. There was a demigod that looked like Ethan and 5SOS were with Ben and they were going on a quest for Nike's chariot.

"Damn it." I said getting up looking through my backpack for my magic mirror that had a link to camp contacting Chiron.

"Chiron we have a problem." I said when I saw an image of him


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~3rd POV~  
Chiron called the boybanders and Ceci to the Big House where he proceeded to tell them the information Giselle gave them about Ben. This caused the demigods to shift restlessly.

"We have to help them." Tom said looking at Louis for agreement

Louis nodded and he knew he and the others had to help the demigods whether Giselle was here or not.

"We have to go get the chariot before Ben uses them as guides for the chariot." Jay and Liam said wisely

"That may be true." Chiron said looking at the demigods

"Then why are sitting around here for." Siva asked

"We do not know where they are. I do not want you all running all over the country on a wild goose chase." Chiron said sharply causing the demigods to be silent carefully thinking their next replies.

"So what do we do then?" Max asked

"For now we go and pack a bag in case we need to send you out quickly. And do not under any circumstances do you all leave camp without my permission. Are we clear?" Chiron said sternly looking at each demigod in the eye

"Yes sir." They all mumbled before Chiron dismissed them

The demigods walked outside and began to talk about what Chiron told them.

"What do we do then?" Harry asked

"Nothing for now." Siva said

"We should get our bags ready just in case." Nathan said

"He's right." Niall said

"We could IM Giselle." Zayn said

"But she's on a quest." Louis said

"Still she could help." Tom said

"Maybe." Jay and Liam mumbled deep in thought

"So we IM her?" Ceci asked

"Yes." Max finally said

Ceci and the others went to the beach and Niall made a spray of water and Harry threw a golden drachma praying to the rainbow goddess to show him the daughter of Apollo.

An image appeared in front of all them giving them a view of the demigods on the quest.

"Hey Giselle." Ceci tried calling her name to get her attention but was ignored

~Iris-Message Start~  
_They were in a forest jumping away from the Earth that tried to attack them before they came up to an open ice cliffs and three demigods in the snow unconscious a few feet in front of them._

_"I can't believe no one's guarding them." Luke said frowning_

_Then they heard a loud roars over the ice cliffs causing the other demigods to turn and glare at Luke._

_"Really Luke. You just had to say something and tempt the fates like that." Giselle said_

_Orthros a two-headed dog son of Typhon and Echidna appeared at the top of the cliffs with a large group of HellHounds and Scythian Dracaenae and a Aethiopian, Lydian, Thebian, and Maeonian Drakons staring down at them._

_"Hey Sam it would be a good thing if you could summon some skeletal warriors right now." Chris said slowly looking at the monsters_

_"I thought I wasn't supposed to use my Underworld-y stuff." Sam said taking a quick glance at Will_

_"Enough just be ready for when they attack." Clarisse said slowly taking out her spear_

_The demigods followed her lead with Sam slowly making a crack in the ground appear and skeletal hands began to appear climbing up from the crack._

_The drakons gave four loud roars before charging down cliffs with the other monsters following ready to attack._

_Will and Giselle both began to shoot arrows as the hellhounds jumped down turning into dust as they tried to pounce on them. Clarisse took out weapons attacking the drakons with Sam and the skeletal warriors. Chris took on the Scythian Dracaenae while Luke went to wake up the demigods still in the snow. Luke shook them awake taking quick glances at the others in case they needed help. Will and Giselle both let lose two sonic arrows taking care of the hellhounds, Chris let loose a paintball wave with celestial bronze in it finishing the dracaenae before they went to help Clarisse and Sam. Luke turned back hearing a small groans to see Charlie, Silena, and Bianca waking up. Luke quickly took out some nectar and ambrosia squares giving it to them before explaining to them quickly what was going on leaving some weapons and armor before rushing off to help the others._

_Charlie quickly took a sword and quickly put on some armor before going to help with the drakons. Silena saw Clarisse and she also took a sword and some armor before the two took on the Lydian drakon. Sam, Will, and Chris had finished the Aethiopian drakon. Luke and Charlie were dealing with the Thebian drakon using Greek fire and javelins, swords, and even paint. Bianca grabbed a bow, quiver, and hunting knife before going to help Giselle with the Maeonian drakon. Clarisse and Silena both finished the Lydian drakon and went to help the two other girls quickly finishing it, but not without getting a bit injured with a few scrapes and bruises. The boys also finished their drakon panting heavily before embracing the three now rescued demigods._  
~Iris-Message End~  
Ceci and the boybanders stared in shock at the IM before Nathan broke the silence.

"Just wow." He said causing the others to nodded in agreement

"I think we should just wait for them to get back." Jay and Liam said

"It won't be long now." Max said

"It could give us some time for a bit more training." Tom said with Louis nodding in agreement

"We need to be prepared for anything." Zayn said

"You mean be prepared for Ben's tricks." Siva said

"And new monsters." Niall added

"Either way we have to get the chariot before Ben does." Harry said

"Right." They all mumbled

~Timeskip brought to you by Bumblebee peeing on Simmons~

The demigods in Alaska were back at the hotel after Clarisse threatened persuaded Sam to shadow travel them back to the hotel. The girls immediately went to take a shower while the boys explained to Charlie what was going on. The girls came back out happy and dripping wet hair carrying room service with them.

"We come barring food." Giselle said handing them some plates filled with roast beef sandwiches

Silena had a plates of fries and fried fish. Clarisse had a chest filled with cold drinks and a few boxes of pizza. Bianca had plates of different sweets and fruits.

"Enjoy!" Silena said setting down the plates and sitting on Charlie's lap.

The boys all rushed to get food seeing as the girls had already gotten some for themselves first leaving the boys to get as much as they wanted. Sam and Charlie both carefully used the Greek fire to give offerings to the Gods.

The rest of the time they spent the time filling in the demigods on what they missed and getting prepared to leave back to camp the next day.


	12. Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Giselle's POV~  
All the demigods were still asleep well except for me and Will since they're Apollo children. We were messing around with our bow and arrows.

I wanted to get back to camp so I could return Nike's chariot since I am her champion. I was at the foot of my bed since Bianca was sleeping on mine.

“Are you okay?” Will asked

“Well, considering Ben's looking for Nike's chariot. No I'm not okay.” I said looking at him

“We'll get through it. We did in the second Titan war.” He said messing with his bow string

"I hope you're right." I said 

"We should go get more supplies and food." He said standing up

"Let's leave them a note before we go." I said also standing up writing on a spare piece of paper before we walked out quietly of the room and left to the store

 

~Sam's POV~  
I woke up around 7 AM everyone else was still asleep except I didn't see Will or Giselle. Before I woke up everyone else I saw a note on the table.

Guys before you panic we went to get some food and supplies for when we leave. We also went to get airplane tickets and train tickets. Don't worry we took our weapons to defend ourselves. 

-Will and Giselle

I put the note back on the table before going to take a quick shower. Leaving the others to sleep a bit longer.

~Luke's POV~  
Me and Chris woke up to the sound of the water in a shower. The both of us groaned.

"Sam I hate you." Chris said placing a pillow over his face 

Charlie woke up and was now messing with some things Giselle brought for him from camp.

"It could be worse." He said 

"How?" We asked 

"He could be singing." He said simply

The two of us looked at each other in horror.

"No just no." I said sitting up

"Speaking of singing. Where's Will?" I asked

Charlie looked up and shrugged. Before I could say anything the shower stopped and Sam walked out with a towel around his neck and fully clothed coming to the guys room. 

"They left a note saying they were going to buy more supplies and food. They also said they were going to get the airplane and train tickets." Sam said sitting at the edge of my bed 

The guys all nodded before Chris sat up. 

"I'm going to shower." He said getting his backpack before entering the bathroom

~Timeskip brought to you by Wolverine Killing Sentinels ~

Will and Giselle both came back when everyone was awake and had ordered room service for breakfast. 

"Hey guys." Giselle greeted carrying a few bags into the room with Will following also carrying some bags

"You guys took your time." Sam said taking a bite out of his pancakes

"We ran into a few Hyperborean Giants that were in trouble due to Ben sending some of his monsters after them." Will said dropping the bags on one of the beds 

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Silena asked grabbing two plates for them

"Not yet." Giselle said grabbing one plate handing it to Will before grabbing the last plate

"So now what?" Clarisse asked sitting beside Chris eating 

"We go home." Chris said

"We finished our quest. We chose to bring them back, and not let Gaea or Kronos get to you guys." Luke said  
"If Kronos does want to rise again then we want to help." Charlie said

"Good. Then let's finish eating so we can pack up and head back to camp." Sam said standing up throwing his trash away and placing the dirty plate on the desk before going to separate the things Giselle and Will bought

Everyone else followed his lead doing to same. After packing up everything and double checking they didn't leave anything they boarded the car going to the airport heading straight for New York.

~Timeskip to Camp brought to you L.Hobbs being badass in the Furious 7~

Chiron met us at the entrance of camp with the boybanders and Ceci where proceeded to greet all of us. Giselle was hugged by Ceci and the boybanders. Chiron asked us to tell him the details about the quest in the Big House before letting us leave to do whatever we wanted.

Giselle was immediately pulled away by the boybanders and Ceci to talk or something. I went with Sam to spar. Silena and Clarisse both went to chat up, Chris went to see Connor and Travis, and Charlie went to his cabin to greet his cabin mates.

Overall it was a good quest, but that was until I found out about Nike's chariot missing. I knew Giselle had to go on that quest to get it back for Nike since she was her champion.

I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. I just hoped I was wrong.


	13. Forgotten Thanks To The Queen Of Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Giselle's POV~  
I was standing in Rachel's cave waiting for her to give me a prophecy about Nike's chariot. The said curly red haired oracle came through the opening and walked up to me. She was in her signature paint splattered jeans, and her white paint splattered shirt.

“Well, what are you going to ask me? I have some art work I want to do.” She told me

“Rachel, where is the Nike's chariot?” I asked

Rachel doubled over, before she shot up, her eyes pure green while the green mist surrounded her.

_A hero, fallen from grace_   
_Shall leave her home without a trace_   
_Despair she will by Hera's hand,_   
_The bane of Artemis she shall withstand_   
_A sacrifice, she will have to suffer_   
_To save herself or another_   
_Destroy with a hero's final breath,_   
_And lose a love to worse than death._

She then blinked when the green mist went away. I walked away thanking her before going to my cabin grabbing my bag before went to Chrion to tell him I was leaving on a quest.

Just as I was about to get up and grab some supplies, somebody cleared her throat.

"Won't even say hello?" a familiar voice said. I looked up and felt my blood go cold. Standing at the opposite end of the cabin was the Queen of Olympus herself, Hera. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a cloak made of goatskin over her shoulders. She held a staff with a lotus flower on top and she looked more relaxed than usual, as if everything was going according to her plan.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here." I asked. The temperature in the room began to heighten significantly. The lights began to grow hotter along with the temperature. Hera smirked.

"Such a shame I thought you were polite."

"You're not welcome here," I said coldly. "You've tormented and insulted me throughout the years. You didn't even approve of my friendship with Percy! I don't care if you're his aunt. The only reason why you don't like him is because of Annabeth!"

I didn't realize that Hera's simple (but not really) act of taking Percy could have affected someone as much as it did Annabeth.

"You remember the statue then." It wasn't a question. I stood up straighter as if meeting Hera in a challenge.

"What's it to you?" I asked. Hera laughed lightly. I scowled. I can't believe she had the audacity to do that. Suffice to say, I felt insulted.

"Oh Giselle, if only somebody cared about you," she said.

What's that supposed to mean? I wanted to ask. The words died in my throat.

Unconsciously, a spike of light flew from my hand. It whizzed past Hera's face, making a burn appear on the wall behind her. She didn't even flinch.

"Still have anger issues, I see." Hera stood up from the bed she was sitting on and walked closer. She stopped a few feet away from me. She must have seen the murderous glint in my eyes. At least, I hope that's what made her stop.

"Just say what you came to say then leave," I spat out.

"Stop looking for Nike's chariot," She said simply. I gawked.

"What? Are you serious? You go through all this trouble, to tell me to stop looking for my patron's chariot?" Hera's eyes narrowed. They no longer held a faint light of amusement.

"She has no need for you anymore!" My heart seemed to stop. "Nobody does. None of the Gods."

That's when I lost it. I flicked the charm bracelet and a sword Pro̱í Í̱lios (Morning Sun) appeared. I drew the sword and lunged towards Hera. I stabbed downward. The goddess raised her staff and blasted me back.

"Stop, you fool!" She snarled. "The rest of the gods and I have reached an agreement. We removed you from the memories of the demigods you may have come in contact with."

My thoughts immediately flew to Ceci and the boybanders. The people I hoped would be the most successful in finding 5SOS and Nike's chariot would be erased from their memory. One of the last rays of hope would be extinguished in stopping Kronos from rising again. Let's not forget the fact that I was with her through most of her stay in Camp Half-Blood alongside with the boybanders.

"Don't worry about your friends. Their memories have been altered. They won't feel any different. It's as if you never existed." Hera huffed. "Your father and your patron made such a big fuss about it but all the other gods agreed. Majority wins. Democracy, right?"

"Was this even necessary?" I exclaimed. "What did I even do wrong? Did I mess with your plans by, oh I don't know, existing?"

"Yes, actually." I blanched. Hera sighed. "Listen, Giselle. Right now, you're a wild card. Nobody knows what you're going to do. I'm sorry it had to come to this but I'm sure you know that the second Giant War is going on. And that Kronos wishes to rise again. You've been having dreams." I swallowed.

Yes, I did have dreams. I know that Enceladus was defeated by Jason and his company. I also know that Porphyrion has risen and he's somewhere in Greece. Alcyoneus and Polybotes are next. I don't know about the rest but I'm not too keen on meeting them. And I've seen what Percy and his company have done. Annabeth and Nico also.

"You are not part of Camp now. The only people who remember you are the people in your birthplace. Even your hunter friend, Thalia, doesn't remember you," Hera continued.

"What happens if I go to look for the chariot?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Then your family forgets about you. The things you leave here will be transported to the Underworld, in the River Styx."

"But my relatives, will they forget too?" I pressed. I really had to know.

"Yes. Perhaps, they'll lose their feelings towards having another child in their lives. It'll be like you've never existed," Hera surmised. She looked at me slyly. "You're still planning on leaving aren't you? To look for the chariot."

I nodded.

"You won't have any place to stay. You'll be a wandering demigod. If you make a move against Olympus, we will strike you down."

"I'm not planning on making a move against you," I snapped. "If what you say is true, that the other demigods don't remember me, then that means I can work in the shadows without anybody wondering what I'm doing. I can find a way to save Olympus." Hera laughed.

"How noble of you. You do know that your actions will have a price."

"I'm willing to pay it," I said adamantly. I looked Hera in the eye. "Even if the price is my life."

"There's your fatal flaw again," She said. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't care about yourself. If there's an opportunity to lighten the burdens of others, you'll jump at it."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Rather, I don't matter apparently."

Hera gave me a small smile that I guess was supposed to show pity.

"Your aunt Artemis will visit you one of these days. She will protect you since you are one of her brothers children." Hera began to glow. "One more thing Giselle. You might not live long enough to see the end of this war."

"We'll see about that." I averted my eyes as Hera revealed her true form.

The light she emitted died and I was alone once again.


	14. Alpha Male Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Giselle's POV~  
I sighed and packed all my belongings into my bag going to Nike's cabin and the Big House to grab all the spoils of war I brought back from my quests.

Shirts, pants, short, shoes, money, drachmas, weapons, first-aid kit, nectar, ambrosia, pictures of all my friends and my family, and some more supplies. Apollo's Sanctuary appeared to any Apollo child so it stayed here at camp.

I walked out of my old cabin before leaving camp not without looking at it one last time before going where the Fates lead me.

~Ceci's POV~  
I walked around camp looking for Tom since we had to go rescue the 5SOS members before it was too late. 

Chiron had given us the okay on going to rescue the 5SOS members. Luke was with Chiron waiting for all of us to be together at the Big House. It felt weird like I was forgetting someone important but I brushed the feeling aside before listening to what Chiron told us as everyone walked into the rec room.

"When you leave on your quest you must be careful who you trust. It has come to our attention that with our forces divided we must be cautious with all of our decisions." Chiron said

"So where do we start to look for the demigods?" Nathan asked Chiron

"Anywhere there is a competition going on." Luke answered for him

"Well that's helpful." Harry said sarcastically causing Luke to glare at him

"Nike is the goddess of victory. The 5SOS members are going after her chariot." Luke told him

Harry just glared at him.

"Chiron whose is going on this quest?" Zayn asked

"The choice is yours, but the rest of you must stay here. Only five can go. Luke of course is one of the members that has to go and the decision is final." Chiron said directing the latter to Harry

Harry huffed mumbling curses under his breath before nodding to Chiron.

"Decide amongst yourselves." The centaur told them before walking out of the rec room

Everyone looked at each other before they all started to talk at once (well of them except Luke who sat down in a chair and watched them all argue before he decided enough was enough). It wasn't until Luke stood up and whistled causing all of the demigods to be quiet and look at him.

"Ok enough we need to figure out whose going. So sit down and we need to figure out whose is going because of the skills they have." Luke said to them standing up to stare at them

All of them sat down looking at Luke before he began to talk to them.

"Nike is the goddess of victory. Her chariot will emit a force of wanting to be victorious in anything and make you competitive against each other." Luke said "So we need to be careful on who goes because the chariot like the goddess herself will have us at each others throats." 

This caused all the demigods to become quiet and made Jay and Liam both think on who should go based on skills and experience.

"Ceci should go for sure." Max said getting a nodded from Tom and Zayn in agreement causing me to blush lightly before nodding 

"We need a strategist and healer for sure." I said out loud and got a nod of agreement from Luke 

"Liam and Jay are sons of Athena. Zayn is a son of Apollo." Nathan said 

"Zayn has to go since he's a healer." Siva said motioning to the boy sitting next to Niall and Nathan

"Louis and Niall are out of the question." Luke said causing the two protest before he gave them a look causing to the become silent "You both will attract worse monsters since you two are children of the Big Three." 

"What about Aphrodite and Hephaestus?" Nathan asked 

"I'm a child of Aphrodite and so is Siva. Max is a child of Hephaestus." Harry said 

"First who is going as a strategist?" Luke asked Jay and Liam

"Me." Jay said getting a nod from Liam

"I want to train some more." He said getting a nod of understanding from Luke

"So far it's me, Ceci, Jay, and Zayn." Luke said "We need one more person."

"I want to go." Harry said standing up

"I think Max should go in case we need weapons or tools from him." Jay said causing Harry to look at him sharply

"He's right." Luke said "Not that Aphrodite children don't have skills but we need weapons if we're going after the chariot of Nike."

"But I have experience and I could help." Harry protested

"Maybe next time." I said sensing anger roll off him in waves

Luke stared at him calmly "You need to train with what happened to you about Kelly you need to be more prepared now." He said looking at him before staring at the demigods who was going on the quest with him

"We need a plan of action." He said causing Harry's temper to flare

"Who put you in charge?!" Harry asked

Luke looked him the eye before turning to Jay "Experience and my time here at camp did with the training I've done. Not to mention the quests I've done before also." 

"We need to see Rachel and we to pack our things so we can leave quickly. Ben was ahead of us getting the other demigods and if he gets them to pledge to Kronos then he gets stronger." Luke said before walking out of the rec room heading towards his cabin

"Who does he think he is?" Harry asked out loud "Who put him in charge?"

"And here we see the alpha males in their natural habitat." Louis grinned looking at his bandmate/brother before we all got up and walked out together with Harry still fuming and cursing as we walked to our cabins


	15. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Giselle's POV~  
Finally, I thought as soon as I was on a cliff overlooking Half-Blood Hill. I could see Thalia's pine tree with the shimmering gold fleece on a branch along with the Book of Hecate and Peleus curled around its base.

The sky was dark and I could see smoke curling from the campfire. I could see campers wearing their orange shirts were gathered around it singing songs.

I cracked a smile.

I guess it's time to look at my home one final time before I leave for good.

Peleus wasn't paying any attention to me. Since he sensed that I wasn't a threat.

I began walking down the cliff but I noticed something that made my blood drain from my face. Or should I say, someone.

Luke. Cecilia. All my friends.

/*/

He was right there. Just past the border. I've missed him for so long. And after several months, he was alive and we were together again. So why can't I go to him?

I felt strength leave my legs and they gave way. I slumped forward, my hands breaking my fall. I forced myself to sit up, pulling my knees close to my chest and hugging my legs. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to just run down this hill and tackle him. Words aren't enough to express my worry.

I watched quietly from a distance thinking, remembering. He looked so happy. As if the burden of once being Kronos body was lifted from his shoulders.

/~/

_I was sitting right next to the Zephyros Creek, my usual spot._

_"Giselle," came a voice. I turned to look and I saw Luke, his hands in his pockets_

_"Hey, Luke. Shouldn't you be back in the arena, celebrating with everybody else? They're going to overwhelm Annie." I asked. His and Annie's team won capture the flag this time. Everyone expects him to be there. He shrugged, obviously not caring about what they thought. How typical._

_"You weren't there," he replied as if that was a valid reason. I scratched the back of my head. Why did I have to be the more rule-abiding between the two of us?_

_"Luke, my absence is not a good excuse," I told him_

_"Annie said it was weird not having you around. I agree." He sat down next to me. He had a worried look on his face. Well, it was a particular look, something he wore often after the death of Thalia._

_"You have that look again," I said, breaking the silence_

_"What?"_

_"Like you're worried and unsure yourself. I miss her to, Luke. She would want us to be happy that we got here!" I playfully pushed his shoulder. "Of course, Annie and I helped a lot but sure you can take the credit." He managed a small smile but it fell shortly afterwards. He sighed heavily._

_"I'm just… not sure about her being turned into a tree." I raised an eyebrow. Here we go again…_

_"Luke, she gave her life for us. We couldn't have done it without her. You deserve to be happy as we keep her memory alive by being here."_

_"It's just that everyone expects so much from us because of how long we survived before Grover found us. People look up to me and wait for my decisions. If I make the wrong one, I bring everyone down with me. There's just so much pressure."_

_"Don't let it get to you. People look up to you not just because your survival instincts but because you are a good person and a natural leader. Know that even though everyone considers you the best swordsman in years, you'll always be Sneaker to me."_

_Luke snorted and gave me a light shove._

_"What a way to cheer someone up." He grinned. I remained serious._

_"Luke, I'm here to tether you to the ground and prevent you from losing yourself. If you need anything, even if it's just to talk, I'm here for you. I'll always stand by you."_

_We fell into a comfortable silence._

_"Thank you, Giselle. I needed that. I would do the same for you."_

/~/

Maybe Hera was right. Maybe I really don't matter to anyone. I loved Camp Half-Blood. It was my home. I was loyal to my friends. I was a good soldier. Look where that got me.

I was cast out as if every single terrible thing that befell the Camp was my fault. It's just like the prophecy said: The forgotten hero, fallen from grace.

Nobody can remember me. Not Luke, or Cecilia.

_Shall leave her home without a trace._

Every single thing that proved my existence in the Camp was destroyed. It would be as if I never existed.

I'm just like a toy that a child once loved. But the child grew and no longer has a use for it. I stood by Olympus. I had their back. My work on the field. But now, he was in front of me . He was on a quest with Ceci and the others. He doesn't need me anymore. He's moved on.

I looked back at Luke. He was making strategies, with Jay and the others. He's not like his old self. He's more relaxed. That's great. He deserves a break for once.

/~/

_"Cecilia." Cecilia side-stepped and stabbed inward_

_"Cecilia." I tried again. She didn't seem to hear me. She just continued training._

_"Cecilia. STOP." I stepped forward and put a hand on her arm. She paused mid swing and looked at me._

_"You need to rest. You're exhausted." She nodded_

_I handed her a bottle of water. She finished it quickly. She began to hack at the dummies again but I raised my shield and blocked her next strike._

_"I meant for the rest of the day, Cecilia!" I said, knocking her scythe down_

_She was exhausted so it wasn't very hard. She glared at me. I inhaled sharply and took a step back. Ceci never glared at me until now. She glared at others but never at me. At least, not in that way._

_"Giselle, I can't! I need to train harder," She insisted. She tried to push me aside but I pushed her back and forced her to look at me._

_"What happened to Itachi wasn't your fault," I said as calmly as I could. Ceci needed me to be calm right now._

_"It is! I couldn't beat those monsters fast enough to save him. I'm not good enough. Had I gotten there in time, he-" Ceci choked on her words. She looked down. I was pretty sure it was because she didn't want me to see the tears forming in her eyes. If she looked down, the drops falling onto the ground would just look like sweat._

_It was difficult, seeing her like this, nearly falling apart._

_"Cecilia, look at me." She did. "It wasn't your fault, you understand? It wasn't. You can't save everyone. Stop beating yourself up over this. We're demigods. We get thrown into dangerous situations all the time. We understand the possible consequences. Yes, nobody wants to die but this is our life. Cecilia, you may be the daughter of Ares, but you're still human. You have your limits which is why you have everyone else to give you support. Your friends will always be here to cover your weaknesses. You're not alone."_

_She wiped her eyes. "Gods. What am I going to do without you?"_

_I laughed._

_"You can do many things, Cecilia. Just don't forget to take a break once in a while. You'll die if you keep going at the rate you are." A bell rang, signalling the time for dinner._

_"Come on, race you to the pavilion."_

/~/

Something wet rolled down my cheek. I wiped it off.

Why were the Fates so cruel? Do I deserve this? Every breath I took hurt more than the last. Remembering everything I've ever done makes it worse. The memories seemed to be burned inside my head. My whole body felt numb except for the painful throbbing in my chest. My vision blurred and a torrent of tears began to flow. I tried to stop but I couldn't. For so many years, I trained myself to control my emotions. To stop the tears from flowing when I didn't want them to. But now, it's different. All the pain, anger and resentment I've been holding back just poured out.

I was reduced to a blubbering mess.

I looked back at them. Cecilia and Luke were walking away from the campfire. She would watch over him. That's good enough for me. I should be happy for him he gets a second chance.

/~/

_"So… what's with you and Diana?" I bumped Sam's shoulder. He blushed then looked away._

_"N-Nothing. We're good friends, that's all. You should know! You're close to both of us," he replied._

_"Pft. Sam. You guys just came back from Chicago. I admit, I'm not so great with this whole relationship thingy, but Diana obviously likes you. And you, ugh. You probably like her back but you're so in denial," I said._

_"No! I'm not denying anything! I-I-I-" Sam stuttered to a stop. I raised an eyebrow._

_Boys, I thought._

_"Look, Sam. I'm happy for you. I think that you and Diana complement one another. You make a good team on the battle field, you'd also be great outside. Don't be scared to take the plunge."_

_Sam gave me an amused look._

_"Did I ever mention how great you are at giving advice?" I rolled my eyes._

_"Dude, I suck at it. I'm sometimes good at encouraging people but advice? Forget it, Death Breath."_

_Sam grinned._

_"Whatever, Katniss." He ruffled my hair. I scowled in disdain._

_"Not the hair!" I yelled as I chased him away._

/~/

It's time to let go. I took one last look at Camp Half-Blood, Luke's home. My home.

I just hope that Harry treats him well. I hope he knows that he means well and that Luke has seen things that Harry hasn't seen yet. I hope that Ceci can make brownies as good as the ones me and Annie made.

I can't be there for him anymore. Based on what I've seen, he'll be in good hands. Who knew that this would happen to me the person who worked for the Gods risking my life for their quests.

I started walking away from the Camp then hesitated.

Why? Just why is it so hard to let go? I'm resigned to my fate already! I accepted the fact that my best friend has a better life, a life I'm not part of. I accepted that I'm never going back to the place I once called home even though I chose to complete a quest that would lead to this. Why is it so hard to walk away? Why did children of Nike had to have the fatal flaw of having to have victory.

I closed my eyes and drew in a shaky breath. I could feel my hands trembling. I opened my eyes and began walking again. Then I broke into a run.

"Good-bye, guys," I whispered into the air.

I kept running, as far as my legs could take me. My lungs began to burn but still, I kept going.

/~/

_"Luke, can we please just talk?" He huffed angrily and ran a hand through his blonde hair_

_"There's nothing to talk about," he said walking briskly away. I limped after him._

_"Luke! What in Hades name is your problem?!" He whirled around anger burning in his eyes. Anger rolling off his body._

_"You could have died, Giselle! What you did was stupid and reckless!" he yelled_

_"Stupid and reckless?" I yelled back at him. "Gods damnit, Luke! I did what I had to so you and the others could make it out safely!"_

_"You didn't have to! We were fine!" he insisted_

_"Luke, think about it for a moment, please!" I grabbed his right wrist as he turned to walk away. I ignored his body tensing up and held onto to him tightly._

_"I did! I thought about it for one whole week! That's how long you were out cold! The last time this happened, Annie nearly starved due to worry. She wouldn't eat. If it weren't for Will and me, she'd be in the same place, right now. Was it really necessary to cause that part of the place where all those monsters gathering to collapse?" he said, yanking his hand away_

_"Well, I buried a good chunk of brewing monsters army! I stopped them from reaching you! We would have been overrun! You should thank me instead getting all riled up over this!"_

_After I said that, Luke yelled and he appeared in front of me in a flash knocked me back hard. I landed on my sprained arm and I heard a sickening crack._

_The pain hit me like a wave. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from screaming. Hot tears stung the back of my eyes. It took all my willpower to prevent them from falling._

_"Giselle, I-I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I don't know why I did that." Luke's voice. It reminded me of glass that was about to break any second. I looked at him._

_"All I have ever done," I said quietly. "Was make sure you were okay. My last thought before the temple collapsed on me was that you and Clarisse and Will and everyone else made it out safely. Especially you. I'm not as respected as you are even though I'm a child of Apollo but I do what I can to make sure the people I care about are out of danger."_

_I scoffed at myself._

_"There's my flaw all over again. Not caring about myself. Being too selfless, huh? It does wonders to me."_

_He knelt next to me and took my injured arm ever so gently._

_"I'm sorry," he said_

_"I heard you the first time."_

_"I mean it." He paused as if unsure of how to continue. "It's just that. Times like these, I get emotional and I lose control of my the speed that I have." He brought out a square of ambrosia and gave it to me. I took it and ate it, savoring the taste of chocolate cupcakes. My arm started to feel better._

_He sighed before continuing._

_"I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally." I stayed quiet. "Again, I'm sorry. I was just scared of losing you. Back in the temple, I thought I abandoned you."_

_"You are not going to lose me, Luke. I'm sorry too, for worrying you the way I did."_

_He helped me up._

_"You're my best friend, Giselle. You and Annie. I'll never turn my back on both of you. That's a promise."_

/~/

Don't make promises you can't keep.

I don't know how long I've been running. All I know is that I'm exhausted both physically and emotionally. I couldn't see anymore. I was blinded by all the emotions that I felt. Or maybe it's because my eyes were closed without me knowing. Either way, I didn't care anymore.

My foot caught on a tree root. I didn't bother stopping my fall. My head was throbbing. I didn't even register the pain in my leg. My breathing felt labored.

This is how it ends, huh? Lying helpless. If Ben saw me now, he'd laugh. He would call me a quitter.

He's right. I used to be the person who would keep on going for everyone else. The person who would try to make the burden of other people lighter. Now, I'm nothing. Nothing but a wandering demigod who doesn't belong anywhere.

Something wet and sticky trickled down my forehead. Then I blacked out.


	16. The Quest Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~With 5SOS and Ezekiel~  
"You said Demetri, Félix, Jasper, Dylan, Ki Hong, Will, Thomas, and Jacob would join us later when they escaped the Chimera without anyone noticing, right?" Ashton asked Ezekiel as he sat in the passenger seat as he drove

"Yeah. After your curiosity got the better of you Ben has been a bit more-"

"Controlling." Ashton offered gaining a nod from Ezekiel

"Yeah pretty much." Ezekiel said

Ashton focused on the road ahead of him before asking Ezekiel what was on his and the other boys minds "What did you mean your previous life?"

Ezekiel sighed before opening his mouth "My name was Ethan Nakamura. I died in the Second Titan War when Kronos opened a fissure on the floor of Olympus Throne Room causing me to fall to my death. I achieved Elysium before I was able to be reborn again after I entered the Isle of Blest and here I am now."

Ashton stayed quite processing everything.

"I know it seems bad that I helped Kronos before, but its because I thought I was unwanted by my mother most of did at that time. However, I was showed that me following Kronos was wrong but it was too late, but I got a second chance to do good." Ezekiel told the son of Athena

"Thanks for being honest with me." Ashton said to him and Ezekiel smiled before deciding to take a nap leaving Ashton to drive towards the hotel they were going to stay at

~At Camp Half-Blood~  
Luke and the others going on the quest were looking for Rachel who was somewhere around the camp so they could get the prophecy.

"Where could she be?" Ceci asked as she came back from the climbing wall

"I think I have an idea." Zayn said going to look for her

"While Zayn does that does everyone have their things ready?" Luke asked

"I'm ready." Ceci said

"Same." Jay and Max said in unison

"Zayn said he was ready also." Ceci announced gaining a nod from Luke

"Good. We can leave as soon as we get our prophecy." He said getting nods from the three other demigods

Zayn came back with Rachel who was looking worse for wear since her abilities were failing due to the Greek and Roman feud.

"What do you guys need?" Rachel asked looking at the demigods

"We need to find Nike's Chariot." Jay said

Rachel's eyes turned green and her voiced rasped out the prophecy.

_Fire wants to burn._

_Water wants to flow._

_Air wants to rise._

_Earth wants to bind._

_Chaos wants to devour._

_Victory wants to empower._

Her eyes turned back to their normal color before walking away when Clarisse came looking for her.

"We should go now." Max said getting a nod of approval from Luke

As the demigods walked away leaving Liam, Louis, Tom, Nathan, Siva, Harry, and Niall alone to watch them.

"I'm going on that quest one way or another." Harry said getting looks the others

"Harry." Liam said warningly

Harry shrugged but made up his mind as he watched the demigods.

"Well you're not going alone that's for sure." Louis said ignoring the look Liam was sending him

"Well let's get our supplies ready." Tom said getting nods from everyone except Liam who caved in with all the looks they were giving him

They left going to their cabin to get their things ready as the other demigods left leaving a bit of distance, but enough for Harry and the others to catch up to them.

~With 5SOS and Ezekiel~  
Ezekiel and the boys were at hotel after using the Mist to hide them from attracting hordes of screaming girls.

All the boys were in the room coming up with a plan without attracting the attention of any unwanted monsters.

"How we check if the chariot is here?" Calum asked

"Honestly I don't really know." Ezekiel said

"Great." Michael said

"I never said a quest would be easy." Ezekiel said

The boys sighed before taking out their supplies to check through them while Ezekiel went to check out for the chariot.

~With the Others~  
Luke and the others making their way to the VMAs with the other demigods followed after sneaking away from camp. However all of them felt the same thing that someone familiar was missing from their memories.

Off in a distance the Goddess Hera was watching the demigods as her plan was going well.

"This is going according to plan." She said before disappearing in a flash of light unknown to her that the Goddess of Love was watching her and the demigods as well with a frown on her face

"I can't believe her." Aphrodite mumbled watching her children and their friends "The Fates won't be proud of this." She said before she also disappeared in a flash of light


	17. Death Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Giselle's POV~  
I woke up tasting brownies. I slowly opened my eyes. A straw was in my mouth. I slurped. Nectar. I sat up. I was on a sleeping bag presumably in a tent (no duh).

A hooded figure entered, setting down a quiver and a bow. I immediately scrambled up and summoned a dagger from my bag.

I pointed my dagger in the figure's direction.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The figure regarded me then drew back the hood revealing a girl with auburn hair tied in a high ponytail. She stared at me with her silvery yellow eyes.

"L-Lady Artemis!" I stammered. I hurriedly retracted the dagger then knelt. Artemis laughed lightly.

"There's no need to be formal, Giselle, I am your aunt after all" she began. "You were simply being cautious. Stand."

I scrambled up and awkwardly cleared my throat.

"Where are we?" I asked. Artemis hesitated before answering.

"Somewhere far from the Camp Half-Blood." I waited for her to continue but she kept her mouth shut

I figured I wasn't getting answers so I decided to use my senses. I closed my eyes and felt the vibrations of the ground. I checked everything within one mile for a clue.

"What the- Seriously?" I said.

Artemis looked at me innocently.

"Alaska?" I asked. Artemis nodded.

"Yes," she began. "You should sit down, Giselle. There are a lot of things I need to tell you."

/*/

"So... you want me to confront Khione in Mount McKinley, defeat her mini-army alone, and what?" I was confused. I was very confused.

Artemis rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Defeating Khione's mini-army, as you put it, will catch the attention of Gration," she answered

"Is he the anti-you?" I asked. Diana nodded.

"Yes. His powers and temperament are the exact opposite of mine. Think of him as your evil father." I raised an eyebrow

"So he's like dad then basically a sun dude? Well sun monster." Artemis scratched her head

"This is a lot more difficult than I thought."

My eyes widened. "Oh gods. Sorry I'm being difficult. It's just… uh… y'know… uh… stuff happened."

I looked down and shut my eyes. I'm a wreck. Ever since Hera's visit. No, ever since I was kicked out. No matter what, everything boils down to that. It's tiring, really. It's tiresome and repetitive and just plain annoying.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Giselle. I understand. I know you're going through a lot. You're seventeen years old-"

"Eighteen. Everyone insisted on celebrating my birthday. December seventeen."

"That's right."

I snorted. "Whatever."

"As I was saying, You're eighteen years old. You shouldn't be going through this burden."

"None of us should!" I looked right at Artemis. My aunt frowned and tilted her head.

"What are you-"

"You know what I mean. Us, demigods, we're just thrust into this life ever since the moment we were born. We're expected to fight monsters and save the world every year. Sometimes, all we want to be is normal teenagers without having to worry about the next monster attack. We want to wake up and bum around and I just-"

I let out a frustrated huff and ran my hands through my hair, effectively removing the ponytail.

"Nevermind," I mumbled.

"Giselle it's-"

"Nevermind!" I repeated, looking away. "What were you saying about Gration?"

I felt Artemis hesitate for a moment before speaking.

"Gration is not necessarily a 'sun dude', as you said," she began. "He turns into different animals. He can control the element of fire. The cold is his weakness. That is why I need you to be the one to defeat him. You were given the ability cryokinesis by Boreas."

I blinked and stared at Artemis dumbfounded.

"What's the price?" The Moon Goddess recoiled as if she was slapped

"Come again?"

"The cold may be his weakness but that's not what's going to kill him, right? The giants can only be killed by a demigod and a god working together. I'm guessing that the other gods are forbidding you from helping me so how am I going to beat Gration? I'm not Nike's champion anymore. Or am I going to be able to beat him? The prophecy I received stated that I'm just going to withstand not defeat."

Wow. Was that me just now? I admit, I sound colder than usual. Have I given up? I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything anymore.

I rubbed my forehead as Artemis continued speaking.

"You're going to have to use one of my arrows."

"That's all?" I asked, a little surprised. Artemis shook her head. She opened her hands and a glowing silver arrow appeared.

"As you said, there's a price. When you fire this arrow, two things could happen. The arrow could drain you. As it leaves your bow, so will your strength, you're energy. It will kill you."

I gulped. Yeah, I am definitely going to like this.

"However, given your prophecy, I'm willing to bet on the second option," Artemis continued. "The arrow could also amplify your abilities. I'm not sure to what extent. I haven't seen this happen before but I know it's possible."

"Oh joy. So I could either get drained or get supercharged but the effects of the latter are still unknown. Amazing," I said deadpanned

Artemis winced.

"Giselle. Don't lose hope. As a champion of Nike you know about not losing hope to achieve victory."

I shrugged. "I'm not. It's just– Wow. It's so weird. And yes, I know not to lose hope for victory, but as Nike's champion I had to achieve victory even if it meant dying to achieve it. That's our fatal flaw as a child or champion of Nike."

I sighed and stood up, ready to walk out to get my Death Show on the road.

"Wait. Sit back down," Artemis commanded. My eyebrows shot up but I did as I was told.

"Close your eyes. There's something I have to show you."

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes still very much open.

"You'll see. Just close your eyes."

/~/

_Everything was dark. Of course, my eyes were shut. I felt Artemis' fingers on my forehead then the sensation disappeared. Suddenly I was in another place. I was back in Camp Half-Blood. More specifically, Hades Cabin. Sam was pacing back and forth the shrine they had in the cabin. My skeletal kitten, Izma, was sitting ramrod straight, her eyes following him as he walked._

_Sam was mumbling to himself. He looked panicked. He was running his hands through his hair, and fiddling with his steel chain bracelet on his right wrist._

_I felt like someone yanked a rug from beneath me. Sam was rarely like this. He was always calm and collected but frightening like the son of Hades he was. He used to have panic attacks during him first few months in Camp Half-Blood but I know that it was because of what happened to him before he arrived. Luke and I helped him cope._

_Realization smacked me in the face. Luke and I were gone. He knew Luke was on a quest and I didn't exist. He was falling apart. I'm sure he managed to stay level-headed in front of others but he'd break down when he was alone._

_As if on cue, Sam collapsed into one of the empty beds and began sobbing._

_I remembered that I used to sit on one of the beds after Hades Cabin was built with Sam and Nico. Well, mostly me since Nico was always gone, I stayed with Sam. We helped each other cope after losing Luke in case you're wondering._

_I turned my attention back to Sam. It was as if there was a knife embedded in my heart. I hated seeing my friends like this. Sam's words became more audible._

_"I-I can't do this. I can't do this alone. L-Luke. W-why did you leave?" Sam continued sobbing_

_The scene shifted. This time it was Ceci sitting in a train car with Luke and the others. And if you looked closely enough you could see Harry and the others sitting hidden from their view. In the other seat was Luke sitting next to her. Go figure._

_I would've yelled out their names hoping they would remember me but it was futile._

_They seemed to be talking. Ceci said something about her having holes in memories. I winced. Then Luke told her that he felt that someone was missing from his memories also. I hearing them made me feel irrationally annoyed at Hera._

_The scene shifted again. This time, it was Harry and the others talking to each other about the quest. Something exploded in the background. A huge boulder was heading their way. Ben had sent monsters after them._

_I can't even begin to describe the horror I felt. Those were my friends! The ones I swore I protect! I didn't want to see any of them die like in the Titan War._

_The scene shifted several more times, all showing my friends. They looked so alone, determined to stop Ben, and sad in all of them like they knew I was missing. I looked on, helpless to do anything, as Harry argued with Luke. I saw Harry and Luke team up together against a pack of Hell Hounds. I watched as Ceci put a poor mistreated pegasus out of its misery. I was trembling as all those scenes played in my mind._

/~/

I was abruptly yanked out of those visions. My eyes snapped open. I was back in Artemis' tent, breathing heavily. My forehead was beaded with sweat. I hastily wiped it off.

Artemis was looking at me with concern.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fantastic," I replied, sarcasm dripping all over the word. Artemis winced.

"I'm sorry. Some of the events I showed you have yet to happen. The first one I showed you, that was actually a fake memory of Sam's. It supposedly happened a week after everyone realized that some demigods hasn't returned from their patrol. Though that was a fake memory, Sam had several of those after his memories of you were removed."

"His panic attacks are back," I said softly. My eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Your father, Nike, Aphrodite, and I tried to tell Hera that removing you from people's memories would have bad consequences on the people who knew you. You've seen what happened to Sam. Thalia, my Hunter your friend, the weight that was lifted when she confided in you is back on her shoulders."

I inhaled sharply at the mention of Thalia.

"Milady, nobody remembers me. As in, nobody?" Artemis said nothing. My shoulders slumped.

"I better go. Khione and I need to have a talk."


	18. Uninvitied Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~3rd POV~  
After getting dropped off at a train station by Argus everyone bought tickets before boarding on while Harry and the others took pegasi following them to the train station before following the others buying tickets and boarding the train. Luke and the others sat in section while Harry and the other boys sat a bit farther behind them.

While everyone minus Luke and Ceci took naps they talked to each other about the quest before Ceci decided she needed to ask Luke something important.

"Can I ask you something?" Ceci asked Luke turning away from the window to look at him

"Ask away." He told her

"Is it weird that I feel that some of memories have holes in them. Like if someone was missing from them?" She asked honestly

"It's not weird considering I feel the same way. I feel that someone important to me is missing." He told her staring out the window

"Why?" She asked him

"Honestly, I don't know." He told her honestly

Farther back where Harry and the others were watching Luke and his group while they talked among themselves.

"I feel that someone is missing form my memories. Even my mum is leaving hints through my dreams that someone is missing. Someone important to me." Harry said

"What do you mean someone is missing from your memories?" Tom asked

"I mean that someone is missing from them." Harry said as if it was obvious

"You're not the only feeling that way." Nathan said getting questioning looks from the others

"He's right this is a bit too suspicious don't you think. I mean as soon as we decided to go looking for Nike's chariot to stop Ben and get 5 Seconds of Summer on our side our memories are missing someone." Liam said causing all the boys to look at him

"You're right. I feel like someone is just missing." Siva said 

"Who's the missing person?" Niall asked the question on all their minds

~Timeskip to a Few Hours brought to you by the Perfect Music Video~

All the boys and girl were all getting restless by the train ride. Of course, someone *Cough* Tom and Ceci *Cough* had to tempt the Fates by saying that they wanted some action and they got it.

Off to where Harry and the others were was an explosion in the compartment behind them.

"What was that?!" Everyone yelled

All the mortals rushed to the compartments in front of them leaving all the demigods alone causing them to look at each other.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Max yelled

"Helping." Harry said simply looking directly at Luke who just shot him a glare before focusing behind them

"Get ready." Was all he said before taking out Backbiter

Everyone else followed his example and got into battle stances waiting for the smoke and flames to clear away to give them a view of the culprits.

As soon as the smoke cleared away they saw a group of laistrygonian giants all who were holding flaming boulders.

"We need to get off." Luke said causing Harry to look at him like he's crazy

"Are you crazy?! We're on a moving train. We get off we'll die." Harry yelled told him

"If we stay on then everyone on the train could get hurt." Liam and Jay said figuring out what Luke was thinking

"So what do we do then?" Nathan asked

"Louis can you use the winds to break our falls when we jump out?" Luke asked the son of Zeus

"Sure." He said gripping his sword

"Zayn, Max, Siva, Harry, Niall, and Nathan is there a way you can somehow blind them?" Luke questioned

"Maybe." They mumbled to him

"Liam and Jay any plans?" Luke asked the two sons of Athena

"Not yet." They said in unison

"Ceci. Tom. Anything?" Luke asked them

"No." They said looking at the flaming boulders

"Hello demigods." One of the giants said grinning at them wickedly

"Ready to become lunch for us?" another asked

"How about no." Louis sassed them causing the giants to growl

"Then we'll kill you quickly." The main giant said

"How about we kill you first." Tom said raising his sword

The giants growled before they flung the boulders at them causing the demigods to dodge them.

"What do we do?" Niall asked hidden behind on the seats with Nathan, Siva, and Liam

"We need to get to the opening near the giants." Luke said looking at the opening

"How?" Harry asked

"We have to fight through them." Jay said 

"We could use a distraction." Louis said

"Nathan. Siva. Do you have anything that could distract them?" Max asked

"I have a paint ball gun and paint mixed with celestial bronze with me." Nathan said

"I have cologne bottles." Siva said getting looks from the other boys expect Ceci and Luke

"Cologne?" They asked

"Some monsters hate perfume and cologne." Ceci said simply

"Jay. Liam. We need a plan." Zayn said to the two sons of Athena

Jay and Liam looked at each other before they began to speak. 

The plan was that Nathan, Siva, Zayn, and Niall were to blind the giants while Louis got through the opening so he could jump first in order to catch everyone else. Ceci, Tom, and Max were to take out some of the giants with the help of Luke and Harry. Jay, Louis, and Liam were to first separate the flaming train compartment before jumping behind Louis.

"Everyone got it?" The two sons of Athena asked

"Good plan you two." Luke said to them causing the two to blush lightly at the praise

"Thanks." They said to him

"Okay everyone get ready." Ceci said

Nathan let loose a wave of green paint. Zayn a few paint arrows. Siva a wave of cologne. And Niall used the water flowing the train to blind them. This caused three giants to turn to dust while the others giants panicked.

Jay, Liam, and Louis used the distraction to separate the compartment before making their way behind the giants and jumping out of the hole and making it safely to the ground. Luke, Harry, Ceci, Max, and Tom all took on the giants who managed to regain their senses and began to fling flaming boulders at them again. The three other demigods made their way through the chaos and began to jump out of the still moving train compartment before Louis began to guide them safely to the ground.

Zayn went first.

Niall.

Nathan.

Then Siva "Who yelled to the others to end the fight."

Luke ushered Ceci and Max to the hole after they managed to beat their respective giants before Tom followed after them leaving Harry and Luke alone with two giants.

"Well demigods your lives end here." the first giant said

"Nope. Yours does." Luke said back dodging a flaming boulder

"Do you have to anger them?!" Harry yelled at him

Luke just rolled his eyes before freezing with Harry after hearing what the second giant said next "You will perish. Mother Earth has seen it. Just like the girl missing from your memories."

"What do you mean?!" Harry yelled at the giant jumping behind a seat as a boulder sailed over his head

The giants just laughed before they were killed by two arrows courtesy of Zayn and thrown out of the compartment by Niall and Louis abilities landing on the ground with cuts and bruises as the others questioned them.

"What happened?" Nathan asked

"There's a girl missing from our memories." Luke said standing up brushing off dirt from his clothes "We need to go. We're too exposed out here." 

Everyone nodded before following Luke who began to walk away.

~Timeskip to an Abandoned Factory brought to you by Nico di Angelo~

"Where are we?" Harry asked as an abandoned factory came into view

"Dunno." Siva answered him

"Great." Max said "Can this get any worse."

As soon as he said that thunder rumbled across the sky and lightning flashed before drops of rain began to fall slowly before it began to pour.

"You just had to tempt the Fates Max!" Ceci yelled as they all ran into the factory

"Sorry!" He yelled back

After they all made into the factory they began to shake off the water before they heard clapping echo around the building.

"Welcome demigods." they heard a voice say

"Show yourself!" Tom yelled

"Where's the fun in that." the voice said

"Where's it coming from?" Siva asked 

"I don't know." Jay said

Off in the shadows was Chimera, a pack of hell hounds, and Echidna watching the demigods as looked around to find them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ceci asked hearing a faint neighing

"No." They replied well all of them expect Niall who heard the neighing also

"Is that a Pegasus?" Niall asked

"Yeah." Ceci answered him

That's when a ray of light shined were a mistreated Pegasus laid neighing feebly.

"What did they do it?" Max asked horrified

 

"They beat him and left him to starve." Niall said hearing the Pegasus thoughts

"Can we help him?" Liam asked concerned

"You should worry about yourselves demigods." Echidna said appearing from the shadows with Chimera by her side and the hell hounds stepped out surrounding them

"Ceci you take care of the Pegasus. Leave the monsters to us." Jay said getting nods from the others

Ceci nodded and made her way towards the Pegasus while the boys took battle stances.

It was still for a moment before all Hades broke loose.

Hell hounds began to attack the boys along with Chimera and Echidna rushed toward Ceci before she was intercepted by Tom and Max. The boys all teamed up fighting the hell hounds and Chimera.

Tom and Max against Echidna.

Jay and Liam.

Niall and Louis.

Zayn, Siva, and Nathan.

And lastly Harry and Luke.

Zayn and his group managed to finish off their hell hounds before taking on Chimera.

Harry and Luke both looked at each other before they looked at the hounds before teaming up setting their rivalry aside.

While the fighting was going on Ceci made her way to the Pegasus who looked at her pleasingly.

"I'm so sorry for all the harm you endured." She said letting a few tears slip down her cheeks "Rest in peace." She said before she took out her scythe and ended the Pegasus suffering 

"You will fail your quest. Just like the daughter of Apollo. Kronos will rise again." Echidna said as she faded away in golden dust

"What daughter of Apollo?" Zayn asked out loud

All the demigods regained their battle stances when they heard a noise before lowering their weapons when they saw who it was.

"Ashton." Harry said

"Michael." Louis said

"Calum." Niall said

"Luke." Zayn breathed out relived to see their friends

"Ethan." Luke C. said looking at his old friend

"Ezekiel actually, but its good to see you again." Ezekiel said smiling at his friend before embracing Luke C.

"So... You guys looking for Nike's chariot also?" Michael asked

"Yeah." Jay said

"We'll help you." Luke H. said to them

"What about Ben?" Siva asked

"Us and some other demigods aren't on his side and they are currently on our way to meet us." Ashton said

"Who?" Max asked as they all prepared a camp for the night after searching through the factory and found some useful supplies

"Félix Grady son of Athena. Demetri Barton son of Apollo. Jasper Hale son of Ares. Dylan O' Brien son of Hermes. Ki Hong Lee son of Ares. Will Poulter son of Demeter. Thomas Brodie-Sangster son of Aphrodite. And Jacob Lofland son of Athena." Calum said

"Wow." The demigods said

"Yeah." Ezekiel said in reply

"So we wait for them then?" Nathan asked

"Yes." Luke C. said "We can't leave them alone with Ben and his army out there."

"Okay." Everyone replied

"So. Whose taking first watch?" Tom asked

"Since you asked who wants to go first?" Ceci asked 

"We can." Ashton, Jay, and Liam said in unison

Everyone nodded before they began to prepare to sleep.


	19. Everyone has a Role to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

I didn't actually go straight to Mount McKinley. Artemis insisted that I rest and regain my strength.

I laughed bitterly.

Yeah, the strength that's going to end up getting sucked anyway.

I closed my eyes. I'm supposed to rest and rest I shall… and I'm pretty sure Gaea just laughed and said "Nooooooope".

/~/

_I was back in the room of nothingness. Everything was dark. I couldn't see or feel anything. Then Gaea's cold voice pierced through._

_"Preparing for your doom?" she asked. I scowled._

_"What's it to you?" came my retort. Gaea laughed._

_"Not much, actually. Giselle, you wouldn't have to do what you are about to if you would just join me. You can still do, you know?"_

_"Wow, Grammy. You're still desperate." Grandmother Earth hissed. "I know how much you need me on your side, Gaea."_

_"I don't need you as much as you think, girl! You're merely a precaution. You're powerful but you're alone. A wandering demigod is always dangerous. Don't you miss your friends?"_

_"Yes but they won't miss me. They don't remember me. Perhaps, it's for the best."_

_"Oh Giselle. You have no idea how wrong you are."_

_I knew what was coming next. I wasn't surprised when Gaea began showed me the times when I was still in Camp Half-Blood._

_Only it wasn't. Not really._

_/~/_

_It was the day I was supposed to arrive at Camp with a new demigod. Virgil, son of Apollo, was patrolling the borders together with a blonde girl. I waited for a Thirteen year old me to show up, tired from being chased by monsters with an eleven year old brunette son of Demeter. Any minute now, we're supposed to pop up._

_We never appeared. Virgil continued to pace around, looking bored. My heart sank. I was supposed to cry out and that would catch Virgil's attention. He and his partner saved us from the monsters chasing us. He would bring us to Chiron, and to the infirmary. I'm sure he would have stood up for me but I was his sister. Virgil was a close brother of mine like Will and Zayn. Nobody would remember how close we were. The day of our arrival, became just another boring day for him._

_"Shame. Virgil was such a nice young man. He treated you like the sister he never had." Gaea's voice came back. It sent shivers down my spine._

_"Everyone's going to think that the reason why they no longer have a head field medic is because Virgil died and nobody had the heart to take his place. Tsk tsk. Nobody's going to remember a young girl with brown eyes taking up his mantle."_

_I growled. "Enough Gaea."_

_The Earth Goddess laughed. The sound echoing around me, reverberating in my head. I trembled. The laugh was maddening._

_"There's so much more you need to see! Artemis didn't show you enough."_

_Next was when I met Sam. We didn't get off on a good start. Thirteen year old Sam was eating near the edge of the forest. I was supposed to show up, trip, and spill my water all over him then accidentally evaporate it it because I was so nervous in angering the Hades child. Sam would get up and cause a small crack appearing in front of him making me step back. People would begin placing bets on either of us because it's not every day a child of the Big Three would fight with another child of a different cabin._

_Instead, Sam just continued eating, looking shy. Everyone threw him weird looks. Others laughed because they couldn't believe that this kid was another son of Hades, the King of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead. No, he was just a silly thirteen year old. Nevertheless, I knew that Sam could feel that everyone expected a lot from him after they saw what his brother did for the Titan War. He was the only another child of the Big Three in Camp besides Percy and Hades. He had no one to confide in since Nico was also gone. I wanted to approach Sam and hug him and tell him he wasn't alone but I couldn't. I'm not actually there. Sixteen year old me was supposed to but she's not. She's gone. Sam would never meet her. They would never go off on small adventures within the Camp. They would never play a prank on Savannah, a daughter of Aphrodite, to get back at her for how she humiliated them during a small party that Hephaestus cabin usually had. There were a lot of things that would never happened._

_"Ah poor little Sam. Yes, he had friends within Camp Half-Blood but he couldn't really talk to anyone about the pressures of being living behind his half brother's shadow," Gaea's voice was back. "Nobody else understood how it was to be a child of one of the three most powerful gods. Oh, he was so alone! He felt separated from everybody."_

_"What are you talking about? Sam couldn't have been that alone!" I protested. Gaea sighed._

_"You're really dense. Of course, Sam would be alone. You're not there anymore. All the torments and jeers that you took would be directed at him. You shouldered the insults. He accepted all the compliments. But since you were removed from everyone's memory, everyone's going to think that Sam was both exalted and criticized."_

_"No. No, he's Hades' son. They wouldn't dare-"_

_"Jealousy is an interesting feeling," Gaea interrupted. "Everyone feels it. It makes people do irrational things."_

_"People can't be that cruel," I said softly. Gaea chuckled._

_"You know, you're the only person who knew his birthday. Besides the son of Hermes."_

_"Only because I figured it out. Besides, everyone also knew. I told them."_

_"Exactly." Gaea had contempt in her voice. "You told them. Do you seriously think everyone would know Sam's birthday without you? Now, the only reason why Sam knows the date of his birth is because Luke told him. He has never celebrated his birthday. Nobody bothered to try and find out. No one except you."_

_"Everyone is very-"_

_"What? Busy? Stop trying to defend them."_

_I was stumped. I wanted to defend the campers so much. I don't know why I still did. I felt like I had to. Gaea's just trying to poison my mind. It's the same old ploy. It's the same thing every single villain tries to do. It never succeeds._

_Or does it?_

_Before I could answer my own mental question, Gaea spoke again._

_"Let's see who's next…"_

_It was Kelly and Katie. Go figure._

_Will and I were supposed to be the ones on patrol when they arrived. Instead, Will was with . They brought the girls to Chiron. They still gets placed in Ares and Athena cabins. They were supposed to start a fight with Apollo cabin during their first meal. They looked so shy and scared. They thought I was going to ask them what happened to them before they arrived at camp. I sensed that they wouldn't want me to do that. I actually really wanted to ask but I knew they'd feel uncomfortable. I just told them that no matter what happened to them in the past, they have a home now. For the next few weeks, they'd sneak out of their cabins whenever they'd have a nightmare. I would comfort talk to them, of course. Sam and I helped them adjust to Camp even though we were from different cabins._

_I looked at the young Kelly and Katie as they curled up in fetal positions. It was their first night at camp and they just had a nightmares. This is when they get up and sneak out._

_They didn't. They didn't have anyone who could comfort them without prying. Sam was horribly dense. He's a good friend but he doesn't always get the hints thrown at him._

_The young girls were shaking now. They were having difficulty reigning in their sniffles._

_"Katy," I heard Kelly whisper. Once again, my heart felt like it was wrenched out of my chest and left lying on dry ice._

_"Tsk. Tsk. What were you saying about your disappearance being 'for the best'?" Gaea mocked. I huffed._

_"Maybe Hera just messed up when she was altering their memories," I suggested half-heartedly. Gaea just laughed._

_"Hera and the other gods did not alter those memories to how they saw fit. No. The new memories were really what would have happened if you never existed. It's painful but it's true. Each demigod has an important role to play in this world. To think that the gods could easily throw you away is awful!"_

_I scowled. I didn't want to admit it but Gaea was making a lot of sense. But still. She's just saying things I want to hear. I shook my head._

_"Sorry, Gaea. No matter what you're going to say, I still won't join you."_

_"Then it's your loss. Soon, you will see the error of your decision but it will be too late to change it."_

/~/

My eyes snapped open then I immediately shut.

"Ow! Ow-ow-ow! Bright!" I yelped, covering my already shut eyes with my hands. I heard Artemis laugh.

"Yeah, that's right. Just laugh your heart out, eh?" I muttered, sitting up and scowling. Artemis covered her mouth in order to stifle her giggles.

"I'm sorry, Giselle. It was just too funny," she said. Then she turned serious. "Sorry. Are you ready?"

"Too face my doom? Anxious." Artemis stared at me, blinking in confusion.

"I'm going to assume you didn't mean eager."

"No that is exactly what I meant," I deadpanned. Artemis continued staring for a few seconds before sighing and shaking her head.

"Nevermind."


	20. Finding Out the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~3rd POV~  
It was morning inside the factory where all the demigods were currently trying to formulate a plan on finding Nike's Chariot along with awaiting the arrival of the new demigods.

"How do we find the chariot?" Liam asked

"We need to go to a place where victory is important." Ashton answered his half-brother's question

"Anyone have any ideas of where to go?" Jay asked

"No, but what if its at a football game? I mean those games and soccer are very competitive." Ceci said

"No, I think its a fight. A big fight." Zayn said

"What do you mean?" Michael asked

"The prophecy." Max said

"What prophecy?" Calum asked

" _Fire wants to burn._  
 _Water wants to flow._  
 _Air wants to rise._  
 _Earth wants to bind._  
 _Chaos wants to devour._  
 _Victory wants to empower._ " Luke C. said reciting the prophecy 

"What does it mean?" Louis asked

"Fire wants to burn can be talking about Max or all the Ares children." Ezekiel said "Very few children of Hephaestus can control fire. And Ares children have an fire burning deep inside them when they fight in battle."

"Water wants to flow is obviously about Niall he's a child of Poseidon." Harry said

"Air wants to rise is about Louis he's a child of Zeus or the Hermes children." Siva said looking at Louis and all the Hermes children present

"Earth wants to bind must be about Gaea. She is Mother Earth." Tom said

"Chaos wants to devour. What's that suppose to mean?" Niall asked

"Maybe about a fight going on or maybe about the chaos happening with Nike's chariot." Nathan said

"But the last line is obviously about Nike." Luke H. said

"Hey guys." Dylan O' Brien said walking in with the rest of the demigods behind him

"Guys you already the celebrities but this is Luke Castilian and Cecilia Acosta." Ezekiel said introducing the two demigods

"Nice to meet you." They all said

They all heard clapping behind them causing all the demigods to bring out their weapons and take a battle stance.

"Don't worry its just me." Apollo said walking out of the shadows

"Dad?" Zayn asked

"Hello son." He said

"Don't forget about us." Hermes and Aphrodite said walking out of the shadows to stand next to Apollo

"Mum." All the Aphrodite children said together

"Dad." The Hermes children said in union

All the Olympians smiled at the demigods before their expressions turned grim.

"Yes hello. Hello. We came to tell you something important." Hermes said

"What is it dad?" Luke C. asked

"What we are about to tell you is against the wishes of Hera and your father Louis has no idea of what has happened. And I certainly don't approve of what she did." Aphrodite said causing her children to frown at the last sentence

"What do you mean?" Tom asked

"You all have holes in your memories, right?" Apollo asked

"Yes." They all answered well all of them including Ezekiel expect the demigods who were with Ben answered yes

"The reason is because one of my daughters was erased from your memories." Apollo said

"One of my sisters?" Zayn asked

"Yes. She was also the champion of Nike and an agent of the Gods." He explained

"Why was she erased from our memories?" Nathan asked

"Because Hera decided to take matters into her own hands." Hermes said

"Which was?" Michael asked

"To try and stop another Titan war from happening at the same time allowing the demigods she thinks are dangerous to be uh removed by the hands of the enemy." Apollo said with a roll of his eyes

"Is there a way to get our memories back?" Cecilia asked

"Yes there is." Apollo said waving his hand and twelve blood red vials with a simple test tube with a cork stopper covering it "This could heal any disease including memory loss. Once you drink it your memories will come back. And as soon as your memories come back so will everyone else's."

"After you gain your memories I will send you to where Nike's chariot is." Hermes said

"And here is my gift." Aphrodite said waving her hand and backpacks filled with supplies appeared in all the demigods arms

The demigods who had their memories missing drank the vials and fell to their knees seeing all their memories rush into them.

"Giselle!" They all yelled

"What happened to her?" Luke C. and Harry asked in unison

"She is currently doing a quest for my sister." Apollo said

"But why did Hera decide to erase her from our memories?" Ezekiel asked

"Because she went looking for her patron's chariot." Hermes said sadly "The fatal flaw of any demigod that associates or is a child of Nike is that they have to achieve victory even if it means dying to achieve it. Hera warned her, but she decided that she would rather be forgotten than let Ben get the chariot."

"Also Rachel didn't tell you the whole prophecy." Aphrodite said looking at Apollo

"What is it?" All the demigods asked him

" _Fire wants to burn._  
 _Water wants to flow._  
 _Air wants to rise._  
 _Earth wants to bind._  
 _Light wants to blind._  
 _Moon wants to shine._  
 _Chaos wants to devour._  
 _Victory wants to empower._  
 _At the cost of one, to save another._  
 _Destroy with a hero's final breath,_  
 _And lose a love to worse than death._ " Apollo spoke out the prophecy with a pained face as if knowing what the new lines meant

"Does that mean one of us is going to die?" Niall asked the question

"Only the Fates can decide that." The Olympians answered

"I will send you to where the chariot is." Hermes said

"Remember no matter what happens don't believe what ever Kronos and Gaea say to you." Apollo spoke out

"We love you all very much and are proud to have you as our children." Aphrodite said

All the demigods stared at the Olympians before Hermes snapped his fingers, and the demigods felt their stomachs drop slightly as the world tilted and they were teleported into a snowy landscape with new clothes courtesy of Aphrodite.

"Where are we?" The demigods asked wiping off the snow on their clothes

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto." All Hermes children said in unison causing the other demigods to glare at them and in return they just shrugged

"Is it me or is it getting colder?" Max asked as he felt the temperature dropping

"No its getting colder." They answered him

"How can the chariot be here?" Thomas asked

"I think I have an idea why we were sent here." Ceci said

"Which is?" They asked her

"Apollo said Giselle was doing a quest for Artemis." She told them "Plus we're at Mount McKinley I think."

"No you're right." All the Athena children said to her

"Does that mean she's here?" Will asked

"Maybe, but we have to look for her." Zayn said

"If we are we have to be careful since Lycaon can be roaming around here." Luke C. said

"Okay." They answered before they all set off


	21. Fight Against the Snow Witch-I mean Snow Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Giselle's POV~  
"Mount McKinley. She said Mount McKinley, right?" I said to myself. I looked down at my attire and chuckled. I was wearing a silver ski jacket over a Camp Half-Blood shirt (why I wore it, I will never know), blue jeans, and white combat boots. The white's supposed to help me blend in.

A bird landed on my shoulder. I scowled and shook it off.

Yep. Supposed to.

I looked around. Snow, snow, snow, and more snow. Not much diversity. Oh wait. Cold wind. What a way to change things up.

Everything's so empty. Where are the ice minions? I turned around. Nope. I tried sweeping the snow aside with my powers. Still nothing. I noticed a big ball of snow and shot an ice spike at it. Still nothing happened.

I sighed and turned around. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And that is when I heard the sound of something akin to an avalanche.

Remember the ball of snow I impaled with a spike? Haha. Yeah. That was an ice minion. Or rather, snow minion.

The mound of snow rose up, revealing a huge humanoid snow man. The ice spike was sticking out its chest.

I laughed nervously. "Hey. Looks like you're impaled."

Apparently, that was a sore subject.

The misshapen snow man roared at me, yanked the spike from its chest and threw it at me. I yelped and rolled to one side.

Just then, someone spoke from behind me.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Daughter of Apollo." I growled, recognizing the speaker

"Khione. Miss I'm-too-cool-for-anybody. Why am I not surprised?" I glared at the said girl. Her hair was as black as ever. She was still wearing that ridiculous snowy white dress. "Still the Snow Queen, huh?"

Khione ignored me and simply waved her left hand. The snow began to swirl around us.

I scowled.

"What did Gaea offer you?" I asked. I felt my hands becoming very cold. They began trembling due to the build-up of energy.

"Oh nothing much. Just the authority and respect I deserve," she replied nonchalantly

"You can't get respect this way," I said as calmly as I could. Khione raised an eyebrow at me.

"You should have accepted Gaea's offer." Suddenly spikes of ice were launched in my direction. I launched myself into a series of flips to dodge the spikes. I pivoted to avoid an exceptionally large one. I landed lightly on my two feet.

"How'd you know about that?"

Khione laughed. "Word travels fast."

The snow was swirling more fiercely now.

"That's it, Snow Queen." I summoned my sword Nymeria. I drew the sword and launched myself towards Khione. I jabbed at her face but she batted it aside with an ice dagger.

"Too slow," she sneered.  
I gritted my teeth then spun around. I hit Khione's back with my shield. She yelped and blasted my chest with hard compacted snow.

I hissed in pain as I skittered to a stop. Something grabbed my shoulder and I slashed wildly at it. An ear-splitting screech followed.

I winced and fell to the ground. I got up, my sword cutting a circle of destruction around me as I spiraled up.

I glanced around me. I was completely surrounded by Khione's army of snow monsters. I couldn't find Khione anywhere. She probably thought that her army can easily destroy me.

I felt something bubble up from my gut. It came out as a crazy little giggle.

That's either because Khione thinks so little of me or because I'm starting to lose it. Most probably the latter.

"So you think I'm a wild card?" I yelled up at the sky. "I'll show you how wild I can get!"

I yelled and charged at the army.

/*/

The next several minutes were a blur of snow, sun, and ice. All the resentment and bitter feelings just came pouring out. I stabbed and jabbed with all my might. I punched and bashed monsters with my shield arm. I used my shield to decapitate some of them.

A few were able to land some hits on me. I'm pretty sure I had a cut on my left cheek from a monster who tried to shoot ice spikes at me.

I yelled in agony as a snow wolf chomped down on my right thigh. I twisted and stabbed its back.

I stabbed the ground and it rumbled, causing the monsters immediately around me to fall down. I shrugged my shield off and threw it Captain America-style at a monster several meters away from me. The shield cleanly took its head off.

One of the monsters rammed into my side and I was thrown off. My sword was left behind and it only returns to my shield if I'm wearing it. The problem is, my shield doesn't return to me at all.

I was itching to use my bow but I didn't want to use Artemis' arrow by accident.

I gritted my teeth.

I had no weapons so I'll make weapons. Two javelins of ice, one on each hand, formed. I twirled the one in my left and changed the way I held it.

"Let's play," I said.

I charged forward again. I used the right javelin to pull a monster closer. I stabbed its head with my left then I whirled around, right javelin outstretched.

I chucked the right javelin down until my hand was just below the icy blade. I stabbed the nearest monster in the gut before letting the javelin's full length fly out behind me. I slashed the monster upward, sending it crashing back to its friends.

I felt the air around me grow colder. At this point, normal humans should be shivering like crazy and feeling sleepy. But not me. I felt myself becoming stronger and more alert.

I laughed again. I laughed and didn't stop. Now, I was sure I lost it. I spike embedded itself in my left shoulder. I merely yanked it off and continued my assault.

The monsters were withdrawing now. Under normal circumstances, I would have stopped and relished in victory. But these are definitely not normal circumstances.

I chased the monsters. I threw my javelins and somehow recovered my shield and sword. I chased them and cut them down. I didn't want to stop until every single one of them was reduced to powder.

I felt a growl emanate from my chest. Despite the fact that I was laughing mere minutes ago, I knew that deep down inside, I was angry.

No not angry. Wrathful.

Damn Khione for underestimating me! Damn the gods for blotting me out as if I was a just a stain in their pants. Damn Ben for trying to get my patron's chariot and making me choose between the people I loved and my duty! Damn Gaea for trying to overthrow the gods and for thinking that I'm just another pawn!

Never again!

Never again will I be used! Never again will people look at me with pity! Never again will I accept sympathy and never again will I allow anyone to walk all over me and treat me like trash!

I yelled and chased after the last monster: a big Hyperborean. I sheathed my sword and created a grappling hook of ice.

I threw it around the Hyperborean's neck and pulled it down with both hands. I jumped and unsheathed my sword. I spun in a deadly tumble. I fell down towards the Hyperborean's neck like a bladed wheel.

The monster roared one last time before disintegrating into shards of ice. A few cut my face and arms.

I stepped back and breathed heavily.

I was alone again in a wasteland of snow. I felt dizzy and I fell down, panting and gasping for breath. I pulled off the white fatigue jacket. It was useless anyway. It had holes and blood everywhere. So was my shirt but there's no way I'm removing that.

A few ice shards were still embedded on my torso. Slowly and painfully, I pulled them out one by one.

Twelve. Twelve ice shards. Amazing.

I chuckled humorlessly and brought out a small Ziploc bag of ambrosia from one of my pants' pockets.

I chewed on a square.

The taste of red velvet cupcakes was barely there. For some reason that scared me. Maybe it reflected the fact that I was gone from everyone memories. I shut my eyes and shook my head.

Gods damn it. This sucks.

I lay back down on the snow and felt my wounds start to close up.

I shoved another ambrosia square in my mouth. A risky move since every single demigod knows that too much of this stuff will make a demigod spontaneously combust.

I shuddered at the thought.

The snow felt comfortable. I closed my eyes and tried to relish this moment. Gration will be showing up any moment now.

On a whim, I began moving my limbs to make a snow angel. It's dorky, I know but it sort of helped me take my mind of things.

Yeah I definitely lost it.

I felt the temperature increase. Never a good sign for me. I ignored it and kept my eyes shut.

Hey, I was tired! Can you blame me?

"That's a lovely snow angel."

Then the snow around me melted. I scowled, stood up, and turned towards the direction of the speaker.

"This is way too cliché," I mumbled and glared at the speaker who was approximately 15 feet taller than me.

"At last Daughter of Apollo champion of Nike. I've been waiting for this meeting."


	22. I Fight a Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

Excellent so I'm facing a 20-foot tall yellow giant with sparkly Chinese dragons for feet and a golden disco ball for hair.  
  
I clenched my fists so tightly my knuckles turned white. The heat Gration's body emitted would be unbearable for an ordinary human being. His eyes were like mini-suns.  
  
"So you're the anti-Artemis," I said simply. Gration simply smiled. His eyes went from red to glowing orange that reminded me of a hot poker.  
  
"That I am, child. Mother warned me about you," he said. "She said you would be very difficult to defeat."  
  
 _Artemis' bane she shall withstand._  
  
 _Stop repeating that line,_ I thought to myself.  
  
 _But you're already facing the bane of Artemis.  
  
I know! Shut up! _I mentally snapped at myself.  
  
I cleared my throat. "She said that? Wow, I can't believe she complimented me. I feel so honored!" The amount of sarcasm in my voice made me flinch. Gration just laughed.  
  
"Feisty one, eh? You have a lot of fire in you!"  
  
I felt my chest grow colder. "Fire? Ew. Too hot. I'd pick ice over that any day. It's way cooler. No pun intended." The cold energy travelled to my shoulders, rushing down my arms until my hands where I willed the cold to stay. My hands began to shake.  
  
Gration laughed. That pretty much set me off.  
  
I thrust my hands forward and sheets of ice came flowing out hitting Gration in the chest. The giant stepped back and grunted.  
  
"Aww… tired already? That's just one hit!" I taunted. Gration growled and wiped his chest. His eyes burst into flames.  
  
"You will regret that, Daughter of Apollo, Champion of Nike."  
  
He bent down on all fours and roared like a lion. Then I realized that he wasn't just roaring like a lion, he was turning into a one.  
  
I swore and snapped with my left hand. Nymeria reverted back to a ring. Normal weapons would be useless against Gration.  
  
I jumped up, somersaulting over lion!Gration as he ran towards me, ready to turn me into minced meat.  
  
I let out a blast of ice as Gration's back appeared below me. Flames immediately rose up, quickly melting the ice and scorching the front of my Camp Half-Blood shirt. I landed gracelessly on the snow.  
  
I scowled and picked myself up.  
  
As if I had spider senses, I pivoted to dodge another one of Gration's attacks. His golden mane seemed to be made of pure flames.  
  
What did Artemis say? Cold was his weakness, right?  
  
I narrowed my eyes.  
  
Fine. I'll admit it. I didn't want to use my powers that much. The things Gaea, Boreas, and even Artemis said about my abilities made me dislike them. I didn't want to end the world. I don't want to be used because of them. But if these abilities are what's going to help me now, then I'll do what I can.  
  
The ground rumbled and I thought I saw the face of a woman in the snow.  
  
 _There are no limits to what you can do._ I heard Gaea's voice in my mind. _Yes, you can destroy the world._  
  
I gritted my teeth. _No limits, eh?_  
  
"I'll show you no limits," I muttered.  
  
"What was that girl?" Gration demanded. He was back in his weird humanoid form. He held a flaming lance. The snow around him was melted, revealing the rock under them. He threw the lance at me.  
  
I suddenly felt my veins freezing. The energy surged to my fingertips, bringing with it the familiar sensation of an adrenaline rush.  
  
Huge chunks of ice began thundering down. They knocked the flaming lance down.  
  
Gration scowled, glowing brighter and brighter until his body vaporized.  
  
My eyes widened. Gration turned himself into pure flames. There was this huge and strange line of fire in front of me. The heat it emitted was nearly over powering. It melted all the ice I summoned.  
  
The flames expanded, melting everything in its path.  
  
"I am pure fire, girl." The flames moved in sync with the words. "I am the heat that brings droughts to once fertile lands. The cold can't travel. It is heat that moves from place to place!"  
  
The flames surrounded me. It began closing in, threatening to consume me.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
I can't fire Artemis's arrow. Not yet. It'll just pass through the fire.  
  
My hands began to shake and I just allowed my instincts to take over. I let my powers run free.  
  
I snapped my hands out and cold blue energy blasted from the tips of my fingers. My whole body felt a lot colder. My muscles began shaking. I felt the familiar wrenching pain in my gut.  
  
Snow didn't usually obey my command but this time, I forced it to. I'm their master now. Not Khione.  
  
I stomped and the ground shook. Jagged stalactites of ice rose up, cutting through the flames.  
  
"What is this?" Gration asked.  
  
I realized that I managed to push Gration's heat away but it continued to grow more intense. It melted the stalactites but more just took their place.  
  
"You're right, Gration," I said. My voice was surprisingly calm. I felt cold smoke seep out from my throat. "Heat is the one that moves."  
  
Heat moves, so I just have to keep creating cold things to absorb the heat, to diminish it to nothingness.  
  
The energy within me began to grow stronger.  
  
Cold wind began ripping through, causing the snow to rise up.  
  
The hail I created earlier, thundered down with a renewed vigor. More jagged spikes tore through the ground.  
  
The temperature dropped to well below freezing.  
  
Gration's flames began dying.  
  
"Stop this!" Gration shouted.  
  
He materialized. A flaming war axe formed in his hands he slashed horizontally and I ducked under it, spinning until I was behind him.  
  
I felt my adrenaline rush reach its peak.  
  
My surroundings grew even colder. I thrust my hands forward and blades of ice blasted from my fingertips, electricity crackling around them. The electricity from the different blades connected with one another, creating a web that cut through Gration's body, immobilizing him.  
  
I summoned my bow and drew Artemis's arrow.  
  
"Any last words?" I asked Gration.  
  
"I will rise again! Mother needs me-"  
  
"Boo-hoo," I said and let the arrow fly.  
  
Apparently the arrow thought that the surroundings weren't cold enough. Ice began forming on my hands. The arrow connected with Gration's chest and let out a blast of cold energy which blasted my body backwards.  
  
I felt the air around me grow even colder. I let my arms drop to my sides. The ice ran up covering my entire body.  
  
I closed my eyes as my body went numb, all feeling removed.


	23. We Meet the Snow Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~3rd POV~  
All the demigods were searching for a sign of Nike's chariot when they felt a change in temperature.  
  
"Did you guys feel that?" Ki Hong asked  
  
"Yeah." They mumbled in reply  
  
Across from Ceci and Tom a blur darted into an opening of trees causing the two stop "Did you guys see that?" Tom asked  
  
"No." The others replied ignoring their claims of seeing the blur  
  
They continued walking before Thomas and Jacob stopped saying they saw a pile of snow move.  
  
"Guys whatever you're seeing is probably just your imagination." Liam and Jay said  
  
As soon as they said that out from the trees jumped a bunch of snow wolves and ice minions appeared with the Snow Queen herself.  
  
"Hello demigods." She said with a wicked smile  
  
"Khione." Luke C. greeted the goddess who promptly ignored him  
  
"This is where you die." She said snapping her fingers and her minions charged at the unprepared demigods and the goddess disappeared in a flurry of snow  
  
All the demigods split up into teams taking on the monsters that seemed to be reforming until they yelled a monstrous yell.  
  
"We've gotta end this." Louis yelled as a snow wolf jumped at him ready to bite his arm off  
  
"Right." They all yelled before taking on their opponents  
  
Luke C. and Ezekiel took on two snow minions. Louis and Harry took on two snow wolves. Cecilia, Max, and Tom took on one large snow minion. Nathan, Siva, and Jay took on a snow wolf and snow minion. Zayn, Liam, and Niall took on a snow minion. Ashton and Luke H. took on two snow wolves. Calum and Michael took on a snow minion. Dylan and Thomas took on two snow minions. Ki Hong, Jacob, and Will took on three snow wolves. Demetri and Félix took on a snow wolf and snow minion.  As soon as they finished the snow monsters a group of Hyperborean giants appeared snarling at them.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Cecilia yelled  
  
Everyone backed away from the child of Ares as she appeared to have been surrounded by a red fire that made her temporarily invincible as she took out the Hyperborean giants by herself.  
  
"The blessing of Ares." Luke C. breathed out in awe  
  
As soon as the Hyperborean turned to ice she turned to look at the boys "Well let's go." She said before walking away leaving the boys to trail behind her with Luke C. and Ezekiel smiling at the sulking faces of the other Ares children  
  
~Timeskip brought to you by Aris Jones from The Scorch Trails~  
  
Everyone continued walking for what felt like an eternity before they decided to take a break.  
  
"Where are we?" Michael asked  
  
"No idea." They replied  
  
"Guys look." Will said pointing to a grey wolf that was motioning its head to follow it  
  
"Should we follow it?" Demetri asked  
  
Luke C. stood up and began to follow the wolf.  
  
"Where's he going?" Harry asked angrily  
  
"That wolf is from the Hunters of Artemis." Ashton said  
  
"Let's go." Ezekiel said following behind where Luke and the wolf went  
  
~Another Timeskip brought to you by Robb Stark from Game of Thrones~  
  
They followed the wolf until they came across a battlefield coming across melted snow and what seemed to be a large ice cocoon.  
  
"What is this?" The demigods mumbled to themselves  
  
Luke C. walked up to the cocoon wiping the ice to see if he could see what was inside. Giving a glance inside he stumbled back in horror at what he saw.  
  
"Luke. What did you?" Thomas asked  
  
"Giselle." He said turning pale  
  
"What?" Harry asked walking up to check and he also stumbled back nodding in confirmation  
  
"She turned to ice." Cecilia whimpered before sinking down onto her knees in shock  
  
"I told her she should've joined Gaea when she had the chance." A voice carried off in the chilly air that rushed through them before it became silent  



	24. Fallen Hero and Nike's Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~3rd POV~  
All the demigods stared at ice cocoon holding the daughter of Apollo.

"Is she dead?" Dylan asked

"She's frozen, but yes she is." Luke C. said staring at the body

Louis cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak "We need to finish the quest before Ben finds the chariot."

"We don't have to search much longer." Will said pointing at the golden chariot that materialized next to the cocoon

"Thank you finding the chariot for us. Now we'll just take it." Ben's voice appeared from behind them

"Ben!" The demigods that were on the Chimera yelled in alarm

"Hello traitors." Kelly said from beside him along with Justin

"Step away from the cocoon and chariot." Ben said

"No." Harry spoke out in defiance

"Tsk. Tsk. Harry I thought you would've learned by now that you're all on the losing side. I mean look at my sister serving the Gods faithfully only for them to turn their backs on her and let her die after they erased her from all our memories before returning them as soon as she finished her quest." Ben told the Aphrodite boy

Harry growled but didn't dare to move from his stop beside Luke C. who was next to him in front of the cocoon.

"You're not getting the chariot Ben." Thomas said

"Oh, but we will. After all the camp is being overrun by monsters." Katie said walking up next to Kelly

"You work for Kronos." Cecilia said quietly shaking in anger

"I chose the winning side." She said simply

"That's how you both repay Giselle who brought you to camp. Who saved you from monsters?!" Cecilia yelled at the two female demigods who looked at her with alarmed expressions

"How do you know that?" Kelly asked regaining her composure

"She told me when you both began to act weird as soon as everyone heard about the One Direction boys were demigods." Cecilia explained with venom in her voice

Kelly and Katie looked at the cocoon of ice before looking away remembering exactly how they both got to camp.

Ben raised an eyebrow before taking a small step forward "Give us the chariot and you'll be spared." He said

"Not a chance." They all replied taking out their weapons

"Guys we need to get the chariot and Giselle out of here." Liam said whispering to the others

"How?" Everyone asked

"Simple we use the chariot." Ki Hong said

"But we all won't fit." Ashton said

"Pegasi." Niall said

"And hell hounds." Luke H. said looking at Michael

"We just have to distract them." Max said looking at the four demigods in front of them

"I'll take care of Katie and Kelly." Ceci said looking at her half-sister and the child of Athena

"We have to be careful about Justin." Demetri said staring at the child of Hecate

"We need to summon Apollo's chariot." Ezekiel said

"It was destroyed." Luke C. answered

"Hephaestus cabin rebuilt it." Max said

"Then let's use it." Dylan said

"Zayn, Niall, Michael. Summon the chariot, pegasi, and hell hounds." Tom said

"We'll keep Ben and the others busy." Jasper said

The three nodded and began to summon the hell hounds, chariot, and pegasi after moving next to Nike's chariot.

Ben gave an angered look towards the demigods before he snapped his fingers. Monsters began to walk out of the forest creating a line between Ben and the others.

"Just give up." Justin said smirking as he glanced at all the monsters

"Not in a million years." Ki Hong said

Ben sighed and motioned for the monsters to charge.

"Guys before we fight Giselle told me before that around here there was a cave full of celestial bronze and imperial gold weapons." Ceci said to the others

"If the camp is over run by monsters then they're going to need more weapons." The Athena children thought before coming to the same conclusion "We need those weapons." They said in unison

"Nathan. Luke H. And Dylan. Go look for the weapons." Louis and Tom said getting nods from them before leaving 

"Stop them." Justin said to a group of Empousai as he watched the three Hermes children leave the battle ground

"I don't think so." Luke C. said taking out Backbiter as he advanced forward allowing his brothers to get through 

Justin growled before he decided to take out a magic javelin and swung it towards Luke C. only to be blocked by Felix.

Will began to summon plants that wrapped around some dracanae as they tried to advance to the chariot and cocoon.

The Aphrodite children (Thomas, Harry, Calum, and Siva) began to use cologne on the hell hounds causing them to sneeze and turn into dust and curse the empousai by shrinking their clothes and place make up on them making them look like clowns causing them to go in a fit of rage.

The Ares children (Tom and Ki Hong) took on a pack of snow wolves who materialized again.

The Athena kids (Liam, Jay, Jacob, and Ashton) were helping Max who was taking out Greek fire bombs placing them on a small catapult that they managed to build how and when the others weren't really sure managing to take out some harpies. 

Louis was making a lightning storm keeping Ben and the others from advancing. 

Zayn and Demetri both took on Ben since he was their half brother.

Ceci took on Katie and Kelly who was then joined by Niall who had finished summoning the pegasi. 

Michael opened a fissure near Will who manipulated the plants into throwing the dracanae into the fissure before closing it up.

The Hermes kids came back with weapons placing them in the chariots before going to place ropes around the cocoon.

Ben managed to get close enough to the cocoon and was about to strike it down only to be thrown back by Harry and Luke C.

"Don't even think about it." They said eyes flashing in anger at the child of Apollo

Ben scoffed before going to fight with the two trying to get past them.

It wasn't long before Luke managed to cut Ben's cheek causing him make the choice of retreating not before telling them something that gave them all hope.

"Don't worry she's alive. She'll see the end of the war just not how she expected." He said before he retreated 

"What did he mean by that?" Jacob asked

"We'll figure that out later. We need to get to camp and help them." Ceci said getting on a Pegasus

"Right." They said following her example before they all got on a hell hound, chariot, Pegasus

The Ares kids (Ceci, Jasper, Felix, Ki Hong, and Tom) on pegasi.

Louis, Niall, and Michael all got on a chariot full of weapons being pulled by a hell hound.

Zayn and Demetri on the winged chariot.

The Hermes kids (Dylan, Luke H., and Nathan) on hell hounds.

Athena (Jay, Ashton, Liam, and Jacob) on a chariot.

Aphrodite (Thomas, Calum, and Siva) on pegasi.

Max and Will both got a chariot.

Harry, Ezekiel, and Luke C. all got on Nike's chariot leading the others back to camp.


	25. I'm Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Giselle's POV~  
I felt floaty. Is this how death's supposed to feel? Floaty?  
  
Images flickered through: a singing contest, some guy shouting "no deal", an animated blonde character (was that supposed to Rapunzel?) whacking a guy with a frying pan, Sam summoning skeleton warriors to fight a drakon.  
  
I shuddered at the last one.  
  
Different scenes played. They were mostly just bits and snippets. I wasn't sure if they were events that are currently happening or if they've already happened or worse, about to happen.  
  
A few began to stabilize.  
  
And I did not like what I saw.

/*/

 _I saw Camp Half Blood under attack. The campers were spread out all over the border. Hordes of monsters were trying to enter the camp. The giant scorpions and other monsters that our Camp kept for challenges were let out, dissolving a few monsters. The nymphs and satyrs were fighting back also._  
  
I heard a sonic arrow go off somewhere to my right. I could tell that everyone was having a field day, knocking monsters down and all but I knew that they couldn't hold out much longer.  
  
I tried to reach out to Jane as she dodged a swipe from a laistrygonian giant. I couldn't do anything but watch helplessly.  
  
My heart sank.  
  
Something exploded in the background–The Amphitheater. I hoped that no one was inside. Wild hell hounds streamed in wreaking havoc as they went.  
  
Then I heard a peculiar noise. It sounded like metal knocking against one another as if they were in a crate or something.  
  
Then I heard familiar voices shouted "Campers!" The scene shifted to focus on the people who did. It was all the demigods that went on the quest for Nike's chariot and some I didn't recognize.   
  
Louis was riding a hellhound with a chariot in tow. The said chariot was full of celestial bronze weapons, a lot more than the ones I found in the North a few years back. Cecilia and Tom were on pegasi with other Ares children leading the charge.  
  
Another golden item caught my attention, though, and my heart stopped upon seeing it.  
  
Was that… it couldn't be but it was.  
  
Somehow, they managed to recover Nike's chariot. And Apollo's winged chariot.   
  
Behind Nike's chariot was an ice cocoon with me in it. 

_/*/_

_The view shifted to Reyna. The light of the sun reflected on her Imperial gold armor. The giant tried to stab Reyna with his trident but her pegasus, Scipio, dodged just in time. I saw her turn to look at the Legion's standard and a smile, an actual genuine smile, broke on her face._  
  
"Romans!" she shouted. "Rally to the eagle!"  
  
"What is this?" Polybotes didn't sound happy. "What is this?"  
  
My half-brother grinned and raised the eagle. "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!"  
  
And just like that, the eagle let loose streams of electricity. Monsters who were hit by the energy were turned to ash.  
  
I felt a surge of pride. That was my brother right there. I may not know him personally but he was still my brother. I knew that Camp Jupiter would be safe.  
  
The scene dissolved and changed to another.  
  
Reyna was standing behind Annabeth who was shoving something inside her backpack. The former was wearing her battle regalia complete with her purple cape, and javelin. As usual, Aurum and Argentum were on either side.  
  
"Rushing off?" Reyna said. Her voice sounded different. It had a tinge of weariness, anger, and desperation.  
  
Annabeth looked panicked. She looked around, surveying her surroundings.  
  
"Reyna, what happened at Camp Jupiter was Gaea's fault."  
  
My mind flashed back to the Greek warship firing at New Rome. That was Gaea's doing?  
  
"Eidolons, possessing spirits–"  
  
"Save your explanations," Reyna interrupted. "You'll need them for the trial."

_/*/_

_My already cold surroundings felt even colder. I know Reyna was the type who put duty over personal feelings but this? I may not know her personally, but I could tell that Annabeth was telling the truth. Right now, she and the other six demigods Gaea showed me were embarking on a quest that could save Olympus and destroy Gaea. Reyna has to understand that, right?_  
  
Reyna continued speaking saying stuff about Octavian  and how that stick man was out for blood.  
  
This was the opportunity Octavian was waiting for. That silver-tongued jerk used his skill with words to manipulate the Legion into seeking revenge for the insult done to Rome. The Feast of Fortuna has passed so no election can be done for a new praetor. War was Octavian's only option.  
  
Then Annabeth said something that nearly startled me enough to open my real eyes.  
  
"I'm following the Mark of Athena to Rome."

_/*/_

_Before I could hear anything else, everything turned black._  
  
So this is it, huh? I'm dead. Apparently, the last things a person sees before they die is not their "life flashing before his eyes".  
  
Wait, wait. Hold up. If I'm dead, shouldn't I be at the entrance to the Underworld?  
  
And that's when I heard the voices.  
  
Apparently, the bloody show wasn't over.  
  
"No escape, I go to Tartarus, and you will come too."  
  
I shuddered violently (if I could). That voice was– I can't even begin to describe it! It sounded female but not exactly human. I've heard the voices of snake women before but this… This was new. It was as if there were several recordings of one voice played at the same time with some of the recordings pitched up or pitched down.

 _I still couldn't see anything. Because of that, the fear, and terror in the voices of the people who spoke next seemed to stand out even more. I saw Percy and Annabeth._  
  
"Percy, let me go." Annabeth. "You can't pull me up."  
  
Oh gods, no. Please no, I thought.  
  
"Never." Percy you dolt. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"  
  
Nico? What's he doing– Nevermind. It's best not to ask.  
  
After Percy made Nico promise to lead "them" to the "other side" (wherever that was), that was the only time I saw what happened.  
  
Percy let go of the ledge he was holding.  
  
If I could, I would have screamed. I would've dived in the huge, seemingly bottomless pit right after them.

/*/

But I couldn't. I didn't know if I was dead or what.  
  
"You're not dead Giselle."  
  
Okay so I'm not dead. But this is so much worse.  
  
"Gaea," I said.  
  
My voice sounded weird. I didn't move my mouth. Correction: I couldn't move my mouth. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings. Everything was cold. Then I remembered.  
  
Gration. Artemis' arrow. A surge of power. Ice.  
  
"That's right, child. You're encased in your own ice."  
  
I didn't reply. How do I reply? What does a person say when she finds out that her own powers immobilized her for possibly all eternity?  
  
"You should have joined me when you had the chance."  
  
"Why are you even talking to me?" I snapped. "If it is, then wow, you must be running out of things to do. You should go back to sleep."  
  
Gaea laughed. "Nice, try. I do have to say that you proved Hera wrong. You are going to live to see the end of this war. Just not the way you wanted to see it."  
  
"They're going to beat you, you know," I said before I could stop myself. "The demigods of the Prophecy of Seven will find a way to unite all demigods. They'll succeed. I can feel it. And your son Kronos will be sent to Tartarus again."  
  
"You lack conviction."  
  
"Nope. You're just trying to tell yourself that."  
  
"Ah, Giselle, Giselle, Giselle. I'm sorry it had to end this way." I felt Gaea's presence move somewhere behind me. "Have a pleasant sleep. Oh wait. The things you'll see are probably going to keep that from happening."  
  
She vanished. The scenes continued to play. I saw all the suffering. I felt all the pain. There was so much. Too much.  
  
No matter. I have faith that all the new found demigods can find a way to end this war. They'll stop the rise of the giants and Kronos. The Second Gigantomachy and the Third Titan war will end and us demigods… we will emerge the victors.  
  
Chalázi kai antío. Eíste étoimos na pethánei Sas chairetó sto Elysium.


	26. See You Again in Elysium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> i dont own Percy Jackson, The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

~Sam's POV~  
Camp Half Blood was under attack again. The campers were spread out all over the border. Hordes of monsters were trying to enter the camp. The giant scorpions and other monsters that our camp kept for challenges were let out, dissolving a few monsters. The nymphs and satyrs were fighting back also.  
  
A sonic arrow went off somewhere from my right. Everyone was having a field day, knocking monsters down and all but they knew that they couldn't hold out much longer.  
  
Jane dodged a swipe from a laistrygonian giant.   
  
Something exploded in the background–The Amphitheater. I hoped that no one was inside. Wild hell hounds streamed in wreaking havoc as they went.  
  
Then a peculiar noise was heard. It sounded like metal knocking against one another as if they were in a crate or something.  
  
Then they heard familiar voices shouted "Campers!" Then every camper shifted their focus on the people who did. It was all the demigods that went on the quest for Nike's chariot and some they didn't recognize.   
  
Louis was riding a hellhound with a chariot in tow. The said chariot was full of celestial bronze weapons, a lot more than the ones that were found in the North a few years back. Cecilia and Tom were on pegasi with other Ares children leading the charge.  
  
Another golden item caught my attention, though, and my heart stopped upon seeing it.  
  
Was that… it couldn't be but it was.  
  
Somehow, they managed to recover Nike's chariot. And Apollo's winged chariot was fixed.   
  
Behind Nike's chariot was an ice cocoon, and from my ability to know who died like Nico. I felt Giselle's life hanging on the balance. 

~3rd POV~

The Ares kids (Ceci, Jasper, Felix, Ki Hong, and Tom) who were on pegasi were dropped down onto the ground and began to help any campers that needed it.

Louis, Niall, and Michael drove their chariot full of weapons that was being pulled by a hell hound towards the Hephaestus and Athena children leaving the weapons before rushing off to help. Niall went to stop a group of Telekhines. Michael went to stop some of the hell hounds before going to help Niall. Louis began to stop the storm spirits with the help of some of the nymphs.   
  
Zayn and Demetri were on the winged chariot shooting monsters that were trying to overwhelm any campers by using paint and sonic arrows before they began to lead other campers who were on pegasi to take out monsters from above.  
  
The Hermes kids (Dylan, Luke H., and Nathan) were on hell hounds took out any stray hell hounds (that managed to escape Jane, Alec, Sam, and Michael's wrath) before dropping them off with their siblings who began to help bring the wounded into camp where some of the Apollo children, nymphs, and satyrs were.  
  
Athena (Jay, Ashton, Liam, and Jacob) were on their chariot heading straight for their siblings and began to fend off a group of basilisks with the help of Hecate children by releasing weasels.  
  
Aphrodite (Thomas, Calum, and Siva) on pegasi heading straight for the gorgons that appeared again.  
  
Max and Will both drove their chariot where the Hephaestus children aid when a group of Colchis Bulls appeared. And Will headed to help Demeter and Dionysus children when Karpoi and Katobleps appeared.    
  
Harry, Ezekiel, and Luke C. were on Nike's chariot leading the others back to camp making it through the border leaving the chariot and cocoon near Peleus who began to attack any monster who got too close.  
  
Harry went to help his friends and siblings while Luke and Ezekiel went to regroup with the senior campers.  
  
"Hey guys." Luke and Ezekiel said out of breath  
  
"What's in the cocoon?" Will Solace asked  
  
"Giselle." The two said simply  
  
"What?!" Everyone asked shocked  
  
"They'll explain later we need to fight back first." Clarisse said looking at the campers "Round everyone up."  
  
All the campers, satyrs, nymphs, and monsters began to regroup on behind the border where Clarisse and the senior campers began to give orders.  
  
"Okay Ares and Athena you'll lead everyone into battle." Malcolm and Clarisse said getting cheers from both cabins  
  
"Hermes and Hecate you'll sabotage the enemies any way you can." Chris, Luke, Connor, Travis, and Lou Ellen said getting cheers from the cabins  
  
"Hades you'll need to stop the hounds." Sam said getting nods from Michael, Bianca, Jane, and Alec  
  
"Hephaestus and Aphrodite we need to stop the Colchis Bulls and we need air support." Beckendorf and Silena said getting cheers from their siblings  
  
"Demeter, Dionysus, Satyrs, and Nymphs we need to make sure that monsters don't even get close to our forces which means we need the forests needs to come alive." Katie Gardner said getting nods and cheers from them  
  
"Apollo we need you to treat the wounded and if you can then we need archers in the trees." Will Solace said getting cheers from his siblings  
  
After making sure everyone knew what they were going to do when the second wave of monsters began rushing towards the camp. All the campers began to fight back.  
  
Cecilia rushed towards monsters with her siblings by her side slashing monsters to taking her anger and pain out after seeing her friend in the ice cocoon.  
  
Ardeth, Ethan and Aiden, Jane and Alec, Rick, Damon, Ashley, Edmund, Isabel, and Chris all rushed towards the monsters with Sam, Luke, and the other senior campers.  
  
Without anyone realizing it the prophecy was coming true.

_Fire wants to burn._

Max and other Hephaestus kids were using Greek fire to stop the Colchis Bulls causing them to burn.

_Water wants to flow._

Niall and the naiads were stopping any fires that were being causing by the enemy monsters streams of water were even picking up monsters and taking them into rivers were they were sent to Tartarus. Hypnos kids were using their powers to put monsters to sleep a long with using tins filled with water from the river lethe on monsters.

_Air wants to rise._

Louis stopped the happiest and storm spirits with the help from and campers on the pegasi.  
 

  
_Earth wants to bind._  
 

Demeter kids, Dionysus kids, satyrs, and nymphs were fighting back the Karpoi and Katobleps making vines and other plants come to life.

  
_Light wants to blind._   


  
A few Apollo children who had photokinesis began to blind monsters. Hecate, Athena, and Hermes children managed to use flash bombs and blinding spells on the enemy giving them a chance to strike the monsters down.

  
_Moon wants to shine._   


 

Thalia and a few other Hunters of Artemis appeared helping out when Ben appeared with reinforcements. Their silver daggers, bows, hawks, and wolves jumped into battle. Thalia smiled at Luke and the other senior campers before rushing off with her sisters into battle. 

  
_Chaos wants to devour._   


 

Ares, Hades, and Aphrodite kids became beasts as soon as they saw a monster in their sight. Clarisse and Cecilia both had the blessing of Ares. Tom, Ki Hong, Jasper, and Félix at their side slashing and be heading monsters. The Aphrodite kids were Guerrilla Warfare Barbies and Kens when they saw empousai and dracanae they were cursed and turned to dust. The members of Hades cabin brought out skeletons, hell fire, and they even managed to bring nightmares to life. Nemesis kids were balancing out the odds and fighting side by side with Ares kids. Hebe children were turning monsters and demigods into children, and Iris was making skittles rain down that exploded when they came in contact inside the monsters mouth.

  
_Victory wants to empower._   


  
Tyche kids were giving anyone who appeared to be losing a bit of luck and they unknowingly were fueling Nike's chariot. Nike always supports the winning side and that side was Camp Half-Blood.

  
_At the cost of one, to save another._  
 

Ben and Justin went immediately towards Luke and Harry who were fighting side by side. Ben went after Harry while Justin decided he wanted to fight Luke. While the battles raged on the in the ice cocoon Giselle was listening to Gaea's voice torment her as she watched what happened. 

Harry and Ben were locked in a fight while Luke and Justin fought through other battles dodging any attacks that weren't from each other making their way towards Ben and Harry.

"You're going to lose. Just give up already." Ben said

"Over my dead body." Harry said through clenched teeth

"That can be arranged." Ben said rushing towards Harry

Inside the cocoon Gaea was whispering to Giselle before her voice was replaced by the God of peaceful death.

_"Hello Giselle." Thanatos said_

_"What are you doing here?" She asked him_

"You know why." He told her before becoming silent

Justin managed to push Luke a few feet back before he rushed towards the cocoon only to be stopped by Peleus. Luke went to fight Justin not noticing Ben come up behind him after a drakon appeared distracting Harry for a bit. Harry shook his head before rushing towards Ben.  
 

^Ben is the white witch, Harry is Edmund, and Luke C. is Peter^  
 

Harry got stabbed by Ben and Luke yelled his name rushing towards Ben after having knocked out Justin. 

_"Harry!" Giselle yelled knowing that no one could actually hear her_

"Poor little demigod. He should've joined my son when he had the chance." Gaea said laughing

"Shut up!" Giselle snapped at her

"There is a way to save him, but are you willing to do it." She said

That's when Giselle understood what Thanatos said "I'll do it if it means that he lives."

Thanatos smiled sadly before he did his job.  


  
__  
^Listen while reading this^

_Destroy with a hero's final breath,_   


  
Harry was on the ground breathing heavily when all the demigods came to his aid.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Louis said frantically

"It's celestial bronze and steel. It's a fatal wound." Demetri spoke up for Zayn who was in shock

"It's fine." Harry said

"Harry we had our differences, but I'm glad to have known you." Luke C. said kneeling beside him 

  
"Justin and Ben?" Harry asked

  
"We stopped them." Siva said

"We already lost Giselle we can't lose you too." Tom said

"Its fine I'll get to see her in Elysium. We'll both watch over you guys." He said breathlessly

Sam and Michael could feel him dying and they both looked pained that they couldn't do anything.

"If the fans ask for me then tell them that I'm sorry, and that I'll watch over them. That I'll see them again." Harry said before he took his last breath 

  
_And lose a love to worse than death_  
 

As soon as Harry took his last breath Thanatos switched his and Giselle's life forces, and that's when the ice cocoon glowed brightly before it shattered causing her body to fall to the ground. Both Sam and Michael's eyes widened when they felt Harry's life come back again.

"Giselle!" Cecilia said rushing to her body with Luke

Harry then sat up with a gasp startling everyone.

"How?" He questioned looking at everyone

"Thanatos." Sam breathed

And Luke understood what happened and that's when he and the other campers who knew Giselle broke down to cry.

"She gave up her life for mine." Harry said as tears slipped down his cheeks like the rest of his friends

Off in the distance Thanatos and Giselle watched as everyone cried for her.

"Are you ready?" He questioned

"They'll see me again. They'll see me in Elysium." She told him before he began to lead her to the Underworld


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Music and Monsters  
> 5SOS are the last band members demigods that Ben needs. They get found by Ben and are told lies. This takes place a few months after Ben wanted to steal the Book of Hecate. The Wanted, One Direction, and 5SOS-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover  
> Previous stories  
> We're Just A Band Not Demigods Book 1  
> Music and Monsters Book 2  
> i dont own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.  
> I also don't own The Wanted, 5SOS, or One Direction.  
> i only own my ideas.  
> thank you for reading.  
> leave any comments for some new ideas.  
> also some of the scenes are from the books.  
> sorry if any characters seem OC.  
> Cast List:  
> One Direction as Themselves  
> The Wanted as Themselves  
> 5SOS as Themselves  
> Ben Barnes as Justin Lavigne  
> Giselle Amaro as Me  
> Cecilia Acosta as Herself  
> Scarlett Byrne as Katie Brazen  
> Katie Leung as Kelly Blue  
> Skander Keynes as Sam Scorpion  
> Tom Felton as Ben Sollux  
> Any Other Percy Jackson Characters as Themselves  
> Jake Abel as Luke Castellan  
> John Kim as Ezekiel Nakamura

The day after the fight against Ben and his army any of the campers who died were given a proper burial by Sam and Michael. The camp fire though was a dreadful mood since shrouds were burned.

Giselle, both sets of twins (Ethan, Aiden, Alec, and Jane), Félix, and Jasper were some whose shrouds were burned causing a wave of tears to anyone who knew them.

Luke C., Thalia, Sam, Cecilia, the senior campers, new demigods that were brought by her, and the boybanders were the most affected by Giselle's death seeing as they knew her.

Everyone managed to say a few words for those who died before they dispersed going grieve on their own before they began to fall into their old routine.

All the celebrities went back to their fame or they stayed behind only going out into the real world if needed. Luke C. and the others continued to bring new demigods safely to Camp Half-Blood.

All the ones who perished went to the Underworld some managing to achieve Elysium or The Isles of Blest. Ben and others who were against the Gods were punished and are still receiving their punishments in the Judgment Pavilion.

All celebrity demigods came back to help when the Roman demigods came to camp and they even stopped Gaea. Some campers even went to New Rome or they stayed at camp. The Seven were surprised when they saw all the resurrected demigods, but greeted them with open arms. However, Hera did get yelled at by Zeus and Apollo, but Hades did give mercy to Apollo's daughter and sent to her Elysium.

Everyone was sadden by the deaths of their children, but they knew that was the life of a demigod. 

Since rarely heard of a girl being the hero, typically in today's society whenever someone hear the word hero they instantly thought of a guy, but that's just how it's always been. Not saying that there are no female heroes, there are, but thanks to the stories we heard growing up it's only natural for us to think of some muscular guy running around and saving people. However for every stereotype there is always someone who breaks expectations.

Now there are new stories about new heroes making them everyday without mortals knowing it and it all started with a band who said they weren't demigods.


End file.
